


Nothing is more dangerous than solitude

by MarionetteFtHJM



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Blood, Blushing, Books, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Bucky is so done, Canon-Typical Violence, Classics, Cussing, Double Agents, Feels, Foreign Language, M/M, Memory Loss, Mention of other characters not in the MCU, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, References to Marvel, Rumlow is not that bad, Running away from your problems, Sassy Tony, Steve Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve isn't meant to be a spy, Tony Being Tony, Tony Is Not Helping, Trying to be funny, Winter Soldier Backstory, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, a literal wolf, cursing, don't nap in the forest, it's cute and tiny tho, questionable science, sassy Bucky, so many feels, some killing, the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionetteFtHJM/pseuds/MarionetteFtHJM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time of the Winter Soldier has passed, he is no longer working for HYDRA but he still has a couple of missions left. Follow as Bucky seeks to rid the world of evil, one HYDRA officer at a times. Story filled with action, feels, sass and countless cameos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I swear it's not as sad as it sounds, well for the most part.  
> Heavily inspired by Captain America Volume 5, written by the brilliant Ed Brubaker and his associates.  
> I quoted the volume in here, I don't own any of this. I manipulated the facts a little.  
> Also references to other things. 
> 
> The title is a quote from The Sorrows of Young Werther by Johan Wolfgang Von Goethe.  
> I have been writing the rest of this for a little while and I will post a chapter probably each week.  
> Chapter 1 is the prologue so it is a little longer than the rest will probably be.
> 
> The language down there is Serbian, kinda like Russian but not really- also not my first language but it's almost the same. The things basically mean the same as in English. If you have any questions ask me or consult google translator (tho it won't be of much help)

He swaggered off of the metal trash can they call a car, his left arm was glitching. It was scraped up good from the fall off the car. The metal was scolding to the touch and it burned the leather of his right hand glove almost all the way when he tried to adjust it. The target, the mission was right here- there was no stopping now. He needed to get it done and return to base. 

He blew him away but that wasn’t enough, he ended up chasing the Black Widow down the road. However, the man returned. They battled- movements so fast anybody else would have been dead. But not the man, the man was stronger than the rest.    
The blonde man, _the mission,_ was panting with his shield up; he was on the brink of running away. Ever since- ever since he saw the Soldier’s face. Why was that? No, he had no time to think. He had to act; he had to finish the mission.  
Why? Why did he have to finish the mission?  
Because he was ordered to do so, and orders were law.  

“Fight me!” The Soldier shouted but the man only dropped his shield.

“I won’t fight you, I’m your friend.” The man said.

Friend? The Soldier, the Asset, had no friends.  
“The Winter Soldier has no time for friends,” He said calmly, his heart beating wildly.

“Bucky you know me!” The man stated.

 _Bucky,_ that name-he has heard that name before. Somewhere deep inside, he knew that name. He _knew_ that man, Captain America.

A moment of hesitation was all they needed, a man with metal wings dropped in and immobilised the Soldier. The man made a triumphant noise as the Captain approached. He put his shield over his back and crouched down to look at the Soldier sadly.  
“We’ll make it better Bucky, I swear.”  
And the soft features of the blonde man’s face were the last thing he saw before the blackness came to reclaim him.

* * *

 

He half expected the pain to be there when he woke up, the blankness and the bright lights. And of course, the cold- that was always there in one way or another. However, the lights were dimmed, there was no pain and he could recall everything within the last few days perfectly.  
He shook the fuzziness from in front of his eyes. As his vision grew more focused he realised that he wasn’t in the base he was used to. He was in a room, well it wasn’t an actual room but there was a bed and a table with some chairs. The walls looked to be made of thick metal and there were no windows.

So it was a cell.

But a nice one at least.

There was, of course, the one-sided mirror and the reinforced door- which was no doubt guarded heavily.  
He sat up and realized that he hadn’t been bound, there were no straps or chains. A sign of weakness, or trust. The Soldier spun the idea of trust inside his head for a couple of moments before deciding against it. Instincts were what kept him alive; no matter if they were learnt or introduced into his body artificially they were still there. Trust was weakness and he knew it, so did the man on the bridge so did every spy or assassin.  
Yet the man on the bridge wouldn’t fight him, his instincts must have been telling him to flee or to defend himself. But he didn’t, he just took every punch and never fought back. He _trusted_ the Soldier not to kill him, and he didn’t.  
Why hadn’t he killed the man?  
This woke some sort of curiosity in the Asset.

He stood up and stretched his muscles, he was sore all over even though the man hadn’t fought back. He still put an effort in beating the shit out of him. He winced as he remembered how bloodied and bruised the blonde man had been.  
Captain America they call him. He felt as though he had heard that particular name, that title. He grunted in amusement, in another life he would have made fun of it. Even though the name was just a symbol, it was ridiculously patriotic and narcissistic.

_A symbol._

He flinched as he remembered a conversation told by a man in a bunker. He checked the watch that was hung above the door- another attempt in making the cell look like a room which was strange considering he was a prisoner. It was evening and he couldn’t estimate how long he had been off the ice but he knew it was longer than usual. By this time, or earlier, someone would have come to get him. His mind traced back to the memory that occurred to him before, or at least he thought it was a memory. The man was speaking into a tape recorder.

“ _We gave him a purpose, and we made him loyal to no one but us. Once that was accomplished we had simply to train and prepare him for field evaluation. Hopes are high that he will be a successful operative. Because he walks and talks just like them, because he exudes ‘America’ with every breath. You are my greatest creation, my twisted joke on Americans. A symbol, their precious sidekick twisted inside his own skin to serve the enemy.”_

He spun on his heels and punched the nearest wall with his flesh and blood fist. The pain grounded him and he shook his head. He heard the locks on the doors unhinge and creak with the weight of the thick metal. He decided to sit down onto the bed, not because he was nauseous- which he was- but because he wanted to see this thing through. As much as he hated to admit, he needed the answers to his questions.

A short woman with fiery red hair walked in, he remembers her from the bridge- the Widow. She eyed him suspiciously but moved to make room for the medics that started to pile in.The Soldier flinched as they swarmed him; he tried hard not to punch every one of them out. He was fine, he didn’t need maintenance- but then, these people don’t care about his ability to perform missions and tasks.

“How are you feeling today?” One of them asked.

The Asset grunted a noncommittal response.The man nodded and proceeded to poke around his chest and his shoulder. The Soldier tensed up as the man poked the place where his metal arm meets what’s left of his shoulder. To the Soldier’s surprise, the man nodded to himself and backed off. The medics evacuated the room as swiftly as they barged in and only the red-haired woman was left standing by the door. His brain supplied that he could escape, he could take her out and run for it. He could, but he won’t.

She watched him curiously as he contemplated and weighed his options.

“You don’t remember, do you?” She asked after some time.

He sighed and almost rolled his eyes, “I don’t.” His voice was hoarse from being out of use for so long. Not that he was a chatty Cathy usually.  

Her face hardened at his admission and she looked at him sadly, “We’ll help you remember, James.”

“James? I thought I was Bucky?” He asked as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. A headache was staring to form and he could feel the drumming behind his eyes.

“You’re both, James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes.” A voice, definitely not the woman’s, said.  
It was the man from the bridge, of course it was.

“Ah, you,” He responded, still not looking at the Captain.

“Yeah, me.” The man retorted, the Soldier could hear fondness in his voice. It made him uneasy, like the man knew something he doesn’t. Which he probably did, the Soldier was in the dark on this one.  

“Well that’s not me; I’m neither James nor Bucky.” He motioned vaguely with his hand.

“Maybe not now, but you were.” The fondness was gone from his tone and the Soldier felt a strange little pang of guilt hit him. 

“Sorry to disappoint, pal.” He finally looked at the blonde man. He was met with sad blue eyes and a mouth pulled down into a frown. The man shook his head and scolded his features; he left the room without saying another word.

The Widow let out an exasperated huff, “You two are impossible. He’s been sulking the whole week you were here asleep, and now he’s going to be whining all the way to his apartment. And to who? To me, because everyone else has an excuse. But not me! I have to play babysitter, stupid SHIELD and stupid 90 year old men-” She rambled as she left the cell, her voice fading away.

He tossed and turned after they left him to his thoughts. So a week has passed since he had arrived here. He must have been out of it the whole time.  
_James Buchanan Barnes.  
_ The name felt like it should have rang a bell, but it didn’t. The information, the memory, was locked away deep inside- inside the cold metal box that has become his heart.He really should care that he was locked in here with SHIELD agents and Captain America as his nanny, but there was warmth and a bed in the cell. The Asset felt like he was on vacation compared to what he woke up to a little over a week ago- steel bars and a cold concrete floor with him shivering on it.  So naturally, he decided to stay, just for a moment or two. Just enough to get his energy and strength back to the max. Figuring nobody was going to bother him anymore he lays down for a peaceful sleep in what feels like forever.

* * *

 

There was food on the table when he woke up the next morning. It made him feel vulnerable since they were able to enter and leave without him noticing but, it is an agency of spies after all. He eyed the door and the mirror before he got up to stretch. He was still not bound, nor was he hurt. All the little cuts and bruises have healed and he felt more rested than ever. He squinted at the mirror, as though if he looked hard enough he’d see someone at the other side. He didn’t have to see through to know that the Captain is there, though.  

The Soldier sat down at the table, his back facing the wall- never exposed. He was faced with a full plate of stake, mashed potatoes and a bowl filled with salad that included broccoli and some water in a bottle. He grunted and pushed aside the broccoli, he never liked broccoli.  
_He never liked broccoli.  
_ He paused, he never did like broccoli. Did that count as a memory? For the first time his head was not only filled with mission data and codes but with his pure disgust in the green tree-shaped vegetable. He huffed, he certainly didn’t have to eat the broccoli now and that was freedom of choice, which he apparently now had. He shook off the little feeling of hope he got and continued to push the broccoli away.

After he finished the food, which was freaking delicious, he began to feel something out of the ordinary. It was boredom. He looked around the cell for something to do, anything- but no luck, he wasn’t used to having free time and no guns to clean. He was stuck in the half-empty room so he ended up doing sit-ups, push-ups and other various exercises.

“You never liked broccoli,” There was a man in his cell, and he hadn’t even noticed. How could he not have noticed? His guard was slipping at a concerning rate.

The Asset stood up abruptly, becoming aware of everything around him as he prepared for battle. The man in the room was the blonde man; he had his arms raised in a peaceful manner and the Soldier relaxed.  
He glared at the Captain.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” The Captain rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

“Yeah, well, won’t happen again. I promise you.” The Soldier said threateningly.

The man gave him a sad look but went to take the plate; he took it outside where he handed it to some nameless agent and returned. He sat at the table and looked at the Soldier as expecting some answers or a prize.

The Asset sat on the bed, still squinting at the man, “What?”

The man smiled, “Nothing, just thought you might enjoy some company.”

The Soldier grunted, “I’d enjoy a book, if you had one.”

“That can be arranged,” The man said.

Several minutes passed in silence and the Soldier let out an agitated huff, “Okay, this is not going to happen. I appreciate the effort, but I don’t know you, buddy. I don’t know your mug or your name. I’m sorry if that’s not what you want to hear but you’re a big guy- you can handle the truth.” He finished and watched the man’s face stay passive.

“My name’s Steven Grant Rogers and I was your best friend,” The man, Steve _,_ said with a nostalgic quirk of his lips. “Emphasis on _was_ since you know; now you don’t remember.”

“Nice story, ‘s that all?” The Soldier asked, little harsher than it was necessary.

“I’d ask you to eat your broccoli but I guess you don’t need the protein now,” he shrugged and left. Before the door closed he waved and the Soldier rolled his eyes.

 _Steven Grant Rogers._  
The man on the bridge had a name at last.  
  
His dinner was brought by someone else.

* * *

 

Next morning there is a book with his food.  
_The Nanny Diaries_ by _Emma McLaughlin, Nicola Kraus_

“Goddamn it Steve,” He muttered as he dug into his food.

So being left with no choice he started reading the chick lit novel. He opened up the book reluctantly and frowned, first person narrator- lovely. The first few pages flew by quickly thanks to the humour laced in between all the sap. He was quickly immersed in the book and when someone came by to pick up his plate and leave some more water, he only mumbled incoherently at them.

When in the evening Steve came by with his dinner he had already finished with the book. The Soldier glared at Steve as he put the plate down and picked up a French fry off of it.

“So, how’d you like the book?” Steve asked.

“This is not what I had in mind.” He grumbled, slowly moving towards the table with a tasty looking hamburger on it.

“Hey, you never said what kind of book.” Steve defended.

“Fine, that’s true.” He started to eat the fries hesitantly; this was the closest he’d been to Steve since the bridge. Though, he still didn’t remember him- he was starting to trust him. It really looked like they meant him no harm, they’ve been nothing but nice to him since they captured him. He was still a little weary, though.

“So what’d you think of it?” Steve pushed the conversation further.

“I find it disgraceful that you even read it.” He said with a smirk and Steve chuckled.

“Nat left it at my place one time and I was kind of curious.” Steve admitted.

“Mr and Mrs X were annoying, the whole time I kept thinking she should have just taken them out. And the kid was a nuisance.” The Soldier said nonchalantly.

Steve choked on a fry he was eating and looked at him, blue eyes wide and scared.

The Soldier cracked a smile.

“Don’t say stuff like that!” Steve huffed.

“You should have seen your face, it was worth it.” He took a bite out of his hamburger.  
“Though, I don’t see why she kept the Harvard Hottie’s identity a secret. Who was he anyway?”

Steve hummed, “Guess you’ll have to read the next one to find out.”

The Asset groaned, “There is more? Why would anyone want to read that?!”

“Well you read it, didn’t you?” Steve smirked.

“I had no choice!” He gestured agitatedly.

“Next time, be specific.” Steve scolded and stood up; he went to the door and got something which he set onto the table. The Soldier watched him move around.  
Steve picked up the book and turned to face him.

“She was writing it for a job resume; she couldn’t say or write any names.”

The Soldier nodded his gratitude and Steve left the cell.  
He remembered the book conversation and shouted after Steve, “Some classics would be nice.”  
Steve gave him a thumbs up and the heavy door closed.

As sad as it was, he could get used to this. The frequent food and water, the warm bed- even Steve’s company. He looked to the table and chuckled quietly; a pudding cup stood solemnly besides his half-empty tray.

* * *

 

The next day he woke up as Steve was entering the cell; he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

“Did you even go home?” He tried to ask but his voice was muffled by the pillow.

Steve startled, “Oh sorry, didn’t mean to wake you. What was that?”

“I said, Steve,” He started in his sweetest voice. “Did you stay here all night cause of lil’ ol’ me?” He grinned at Steve’s flustered expression. He didn’t know why but it felt natural to tease Steve, it brought him some kind of joy and he decided that he would keep doing it. Maybe he really did know the guy- once upon a time.  

“I, um- no, I didn’t go home if that’s what you’re asking.” Steve set down the food and the water.

“You look like it too,” He said simply.

Steve frowned but ignored it, “Brought you another book.” He held up the hard covered book that looked ancient.

“Where’d you dig that up, didn’t know SHIELD had an excavation site nearby.” He held a palm out for Steve to hand him the book.

“It is pretty old,” Steve smiled, “But it is a classic as you requested.”

“ _The Sorrows of Young Werther by Johan Wolfgang Von Goethe._  I’ve heard of it, never got around to reading it. Thanks,” He turned the book over in his hands, it smelled stale and used. “Smells funky,” The Soldier said.

“Don’t be a princess, Buck.” Steve responded and headed for the door, “If you need anything someone is right outside the door. Knock and they’ll open.”

“By someone, do you mean you?” He asked smugly.

Steve grumbled something under his breath and left.

He took pride in making Captain America blush and squirm.  
Maybe he was this ‘Bucky’, maybe he should listen to them for once. Maybe they’re worth listening to.

* * *

 

Blood, darkness and pain.  
He dreams of torture, of gut wrenching agony he feels every time he is brought back to the base. The men in the coats are all snickering and arguing over who gets to electrocute him next. Because he disobeyed, he refused to follow the rules.  
The orders were simple enough, go kill, clean up and meet at the place that was set for his extraction. He didn’t obey, he murdered the man, made it look like an accident but he failed to appear at the extraction point. He had been chased down by the U.S. agents as well as the Russians. He was caught in New York and taken back to base; it was different than the HYDRA facilities he barely remembers. It was barer and colder. It was made for the purpose of a prison; one might even go as far to call it a dungeon. They had fun with him, they enjoyed the torture too much- but he would never give them the satisfaction of hearing his agony or seeing him cry. Never had he shed a tear, never had he voiced his pain. But in the end, it didn’t even matter if they tortured him. His memories were erased and he would only be left with new scars and bruises and a dull ache in his head.

He woke up with a start. He looked around, he was out of it. His head was spinning and he felt bile rise up in his throat. The door slammed open and a man in a lab coat walked in. He was up and out the door before they could react. He fought his way out of the building which was just a house that happened to have a holding cell in its basement.

There was a forest surrounding the house, he looked around and spotted a hiking trail leading up the mountain. It was the only path he saw and he needed to get away from the people as soon as possible. There was sweat running down his back, the sweatpants caught in all kinds of sticks and stones. His feet were bare and muddy; he didn’t feel the cuts on them or the bruises that were already fading.

His head was spinning as he reached the top of the hill, which was unfortunately a cliff.  
He was cornered again. He turned to head back but Steve was standing behind him, blocking his escape. His shield was forgotten back at the house, he was in civilian clothes and breathing heavily.

The Soldier looked at him, his eyes wild- he was ready for a fight.

“Bucky, I’m not going to fight you.” Steve said calmly.  
 The Soldier backed up, his fists still raised. He was stripped of all weapons but his left hand could still pack a punch. “We’re not going to hurt you; you had a bad dream Buck. You’re safe now, they can’t get to you.” Steve reassured him.

“No, they’re coming. I have to get back to base; I have to face the consequences.  
Moram da završim misiju, moram da se vratim. Ne smem da ih izneverim.” The Soldier rambled. The words were flowing out of his mouth, Steve made a face.

“Buck, I don’t understand. What are you saying?” Steve inched closer to the Soldier, who was on the ledge.

“Ne prilazi! Oni dolaze po mene!” The Soldier screamed and launched himself at Steve.

Steve wrestled the Soldier’s arms and held them on his back. The Soldier head-butted him and Steve let go of his wrists. The Asset pushed him back with a powerful shove of his metal arm and Steve stumbled. His foot caught on a rock and he went over.  
The Soldier watched as Steve fell, the scene so familiar yet different somehow. The blue eyes though, they were watching him with the same intensity as the last time.

_The last time._

A scene from a train, somewhere in Germany flashed through his mind.  
Steve is there, and he is on the train. But the Asset is hanging off of a rail- but, it’s not really him. It’s a man long dead, with short brown hair and lively blue eyes full of hope.  
His hand slips and he falls off of the train.   
‘ _Bucky!’_ Steve shouted after him.

The sound of the splashing water brings him back. “Steve!” He shouted and jumped after him into the water. His hand caught Steve’s just as he was about to hit bottom, he dragged him out of the water.

“Bucky” Steve gasped and spat out water, yes, that was and is his name.

“Oh god, Steve,” He knelt down next to the spluttering man and patted his back to get the water out. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have ran.” He choked on his own words and feelings. And because he still didn’t remember everything. It was all fragments and he wasn’t sure it was all real, especially anything Steve related. He remembered Steve from before the war- but just his face and that he was scrawny, but he also remembered some of the missions he was sent on- again bits and pieces. The horrible things he’s done and the crimes he’s committed stayed forgotten, he couldn’t decide if it was a good or a bad thing. He held on to Steve and mumbled apologies and silent prayers. The SHIELD agents arrived to take them back.

* * *

 

The majority of people inside the house that tried to stop him were injured, and they looked upon him with hate. And why shouldn’t they, they’ve been nothing but good to him. He made his own bed, now he had to sleep in it.  

The Widow was limping slightly but she had a knowing smile on her face. “You okay?” She walked past the Soldier and straight to Steve.

Steve responded to her by nodding his head and coughing weakly. He wasn’t injured, just a little shocked and shaken up. “You?” He asked the Widow in return.

“I’m fine, earned a cracked rib for my troubles.” She glared at Bucky over her shoulder.

Bucky, which he now realizes he is (or was, long time ago), looked away in shame. “Sorry,” He mumbled. He was soaking wet and dripping all over the, no doubt expensive, carpet.

“You two wet dogs get to the bathroom and get into some new clothes immediately; you’re making my vacation home all muddy and the furniture soggy.” A man walked into the room, he flailed his hands as he talked and motioned to Steve and Bucky.

“We’re fine, thanks for asking. Glad to see you’re doing dandy.” Steve glared at him.

The man took off his sunglasses and squinted at Steve, “When did you get all snappy. The Prodigal Son must be a bad influence on you.” The sunglasses-inside-because-I’m-cool  man turned to look at him. “Ah, this must be the other geriatric that has been occupying my basement.” He said to Bucky. “My name is Tony Stark, pleasure to meet you Sergeant Barnes, or Winter Soldier- whatever you prefer.” He held out a hand.

Bucky looked at the hand disapprovingly and refused to shake it, “Bucky will be fine, if you must.”  

Tony retrieved his hand, “Natasha I see you’re still as deadly as ever but you couldn’t take down the old man.” He smirked, he thought he was so clever and Bucky just wanted to punch him in the face. Maybe he would.

“Hate to break it to you Tony, but it’s not a basement anymore.” The Widow, Natasha, said not fazed by Tony’s earlier comment.

Tony’s face fell, “What did you do to my house?” He rushed past the guards, which were giving Steve and Bucky towels, and headed for the basement. “What did you do!?” A wail could be heard throughout the house and Steve just laughed.

“What needed to be done!” Natasha yelled back at him.

Now that he’s gotten a proper look, the house was beautiful. They were standing in the living room that was furnished nicely and decorated with sophisticated details. There were paintings, rugs and even framed deer antlers on the walls. There were huge windows that have been covered with heavy drapes so the room was pretty dark. The only light was the one coming from the door and the small chandelier on the ceiling.  
He turned back to see Steve watching him with a fond expression. Bucky looked away, he couldn’t meet his eyes after what he had done.

Steve sighed loudly, “Come on, let’s get some dry clothes.” He pointed to the SHIELD agent holding two stacks of clothes and towels.

Bucky nodded and followed after Steve.

* * *

 

Once they were all dried up and out of the muddy clothes, they sat down in the cell again.

“I’m sorry, but they insisted I bring you back here.” Steve said from where he was, next to Bucky on the bed.

“It’s not your fault Steve, I deserve it.” He dropped his head into his hands and covered his face with his palms, his long hair falling over his knuckles.

Steve put a comforting hand on his back and moved it in soothing circles. It was the first time he openly touched him and Bucky managed not to flinch away from the source of heath.

“Well isn’t that sweet, you’re wearing matching outfits.” Stark walked into the room, loud and obnoxious.

Bucky straightened up and Steve removed his hand. He looked down at himself then at Bucky. They were, in fact, wearing the same things. A standard issue SHIELD shirt and black sweats. Steve blushed at the realization and glared at Tony. “What do you want?”

“Oh seeing as I’m the only one with a brain here, I decided to go over the footage of his little rampage. Seems as though something triggered it, it was raw fury and rage fuelling him. It didn’t look like he was in control over his own body, it was pure instinct.” Tony looked at his fingernails while he was saying it, probably expecting praise.

“Is that true Buck?” Steve asked gently.

Bucky recalled waking up in cold sweat and he recalled the dream, although he would rather have forgotten it altogether. Bucky nodded, “I dreamt about HYDRA and the Red Room and how they used to...treat me. After one mission particularly, I guess it was more of a memory than a dream.” He shrugged like it’s nothing but his shoulders were starting to shake. “Then the men in the lab coats entered the room and I freaked out.” He gulped and blinked away the tears threatening to spill.

“You’re welcome, Capcicle.” Tony said and left the room.

Steve shook his head sadly and leaned into Bucky’s side, he looked like he wants to say something- or do something really awkward for the both of them. But before he could say anything Tony reappeared in the room.

“I forgot to ask, what do you remember? After the dive into the lake after Cap, I mean. Not the HYDRA stuff.” He asked carefully, seemingly unfazed by Steve almost snuggling next to Bucky.

Bucky stood up and Steve almost fell over. He shot him an apologetic shrug before he answered Stark’s question. “I don’t know, I remember my last moments as Bucky Barnes and my First as the Winter Soldier. I remember something from before the war, and almost nothing after it ended. I don’t know how I was alive all this time but I remember being cold a lot.” He hugged himself and circled around the room. “It was cold before I went on a mission and it was cold after the mission. Then it was also dark. I remember parts of weapons training. They would, I guess, wake me up- sort to speak, to teach me how to operate new weapons and computers.” He stopped his subconscious pacing and hopped up onto the table, settling himself with his feet dangling off the edge.

“I’m guessing cryogenic freezing. We did find some capsules in the HYDRA base we hit last month.” Steve said and Stark nodded.

“Could be, they were smart bastards. I should take a look at that arm, though.” Stark slithered closer to him holding a screwdriver.

Bucky cradled his left arm closer, “I’d rather you not. Please.” He mumbled the last part.

Stark seemed taken aback by the silent pleads. “Wow Rogers, when I came here I expected a vicious attack dog not a house trained pussycat.” He grinned and Steve groaned.

Bucky growled at Stark and looked away; he was going to punch him once. Maybe not now, but soon. Soon.

“Soon, what?” Stark asked.

“I’m hoping you’ll leave soon.” Bucky answered, with a persuasive glare.

“Ouch, okay I can tell when I’m not wanted.” Tony raised his hands in surrender.

“Obviously not,” Steve grumbled causing Bucky to smirk and Tony to pout.

“Fine, if you’re going to team up against me, I’m going to leave before one of you hurts me or my feelings.” He put on his sunglasses and walked away like there was music playing in the background, and maybe an explosion or two.

Once he was out of sight and out of mind, thankfully, Steve turned his attention back to Bucky. “You sure you’re okay?” He asked.

Bucky nodded shakily, “Yeah, a little hungry though.” He smiled, or at least tried to.

Steve stood up and walked over to him, offering a hand.

Bucky looked at it with a raised eyebrow but took it. As soon as he did, he was hauled up into a hug. It was like being squished against a wall and it was kind of comforting. He let himself relax for a moment. “Good, to have you back.” Steve whispered.

Bucky pulled back and looked him dead in the eye, “I'm not sure how much of me you got back, Steve; I still did all the horrible things when I was the Winter Soldier. And the truth is, Bucky Barnes probably died as soon as the Winter Soldier was born. There is no going back. And now I stand here, a third person- a mix between the two deceased personalities that occupied this body. I know it sounds harsh but that’s the truth.” He said firmly, he was holding on to Steve’s shoulders and he could see the tears gathered in Steve’s eyes.

Steve rubbed an eye with the back of his hand and inhaled deeply, “If that’s all I can have, then I’ll take it. We’ll start fresh Buck, build our friendship again. Step by step, each day. Till the end of the line, buddy.”

Bucky smiled, he was expecting Steve to back off, to run away but he should have known better. Steve was here when he woke up, he almost died for the Winter Soldier and this man that he now is. Steve wasn’t going anywhere.

"Till the end of the line." He confirmed, because he doesn't remember, but he will do his darn best to make new and better memories. Live every day like it's your last and follow that punk till the ends of Earth. Because that’s what he always did and that’s what he was good at doing. Being there for Steve.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter 1! Keep in mind that this is an AU, while it is still set in the MCU and bleakly mentions CA:TWS, it follows my plans and does not depend on AoU or any other further Marvel movie. I had not watched Age of Ultron when I wrote this so it has nothing to do with it.  
> Hope you like it!

He was losing his mind.

Steve was out on a mission taking down a HYDRA base filled with RAID (Radically Advanced Ideas in Destruction) operatives somewhere in the UK and he was held up in the cell. Yes, they still kept him there even though he has been here for a month.

He watched the news on the Stark tablet Tony gave him. The attack went viral after an explosion was seen near the docks in London. Union Jack and Spitfire were helping Steve, along with Sam- who, Bucky learned, was the Falcon.  Ever since the fall of SHIELD, the HYDRA operatives have been causing all kinds of havoc around Earth. They were up to something, he knew it. HYDRA never cooperates unless they are planning something big.

And that was what scared him because Steve is in the middle of it. He could see him on the screen, leaping from one side to the next. Fighting off the operatives that were attacking from everywhere. Sam was helpful in battle, he really was and Bucky was grateful for that because Union Jack and Spitfire had their hands full with the mini tanks that the RAID agents seemed to have.

There was another huge explosion and the camera went dead. He frantically flipped through the listed sources of video that were offered. He found a low quality traffic camera that was nearby but away from the line of fire.

He had to remember to thank Stark later. When he saw what was happening he gasped. A man in a red suit with long hair and metal tentacles that were coming out of his arms was holding Steve in the air. Bucky bolted out of the chair and banged on the door of the cell. He couldn’t stand it, he had to do something.

A guard opened the door happily- they were all pretty much used to him by now- but the guard’s face fell when he saw Bucky’s murderous look.

He gripped his gun a little harder and Bucky could hear him swallow audibly.   
“Sir, I’m going to need you to step back inside.” The guard insisted.

“Move before I incapacitate you.” Bucky said in a calm voice. He had no choice, he avoided hurting anybody these days but this was an emergency. To his surprise, the guy stood his ground- he had to buy this guy a fruit basket or something for what he was about to do.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said before he knocked him out with his right fist, making sure not to break anything. He took the guy’s rifle and went up to where he knew Stark was residing.

Stark took it upon himself to babysit Bucky while he was there, mostly so that he can meddle around his arm and play songs like ‘The Memory Remains’ or ‘Can’t Remember To Forget You’. Tony thought it was hilarious, up until Bucky started breaking speakers.

He entered Stark’s workroom in a hurry. “What’s the fastest way to get to London?” He shouted.

Stark barely flinched, he didn’t even look up from the project he was working on.   
“If it isn’t the unfrozen hobo Soldier, well not a hobo anymore since I generously decided to share my home with you.” Tony grumbled and left the thing he had in his hands on the table. “Why do you need to go to London?” Stark asked like he didn’t know that Steve was out there fighting tanks and tentacle men, and losing if he may add.

“Because Steve’s there battling a small army and I’m here going crazy and biting my nails off.” Bucky waved his hands around, Tony ducked away from the rifle that was flailed around.

“Easy there, don’t bite the metal- it’s bad for you.” He smirked and Bucky glared at him.   
“Right, the fastest way would be a Quinjet. If we were in America it would take too long but -”

Bucky cut him off, “What do you mean? We’re not in America?”

“Oh please, I wouldn’t have a vacation house in America. I have one in Dubai, why would I want a vacation house in America when I already live there. No, Barnes, we’re in France.” Tony looked at him like he was crazy.   


Well excuse him for thinking he was back in America instead of across the ocean in- _France,_ of all the places.

“Okay fine, France- whatever. Just get me my gear and get me to London.” He said firmly.

“Why the sudden interest in fighting, Barnes? Thought you were trying to cut down on violence since the whole ‘trying to kill Cap’ incident.” Tony twirled a screwdriver in his hand.

Bucky gripped the rifle firmer; Tony really did know how to push his buttons.   
“That’s why I have to help him now.” He said quietly.

Tony frowned like someone personally insulted his work, “Listen Barnes, I’m sure he’s fine.” Tony pulled up a holographic screen and his frown deepened.

On screen, there were now 2 men, the new one was wearing a blue, red and yellow uniform. He was flying and he had a great big swastika on his chest- the other one was still the tentacle man.

“Okay, maybe I was wrong.” Tony pointed to the cabinet on his right, “Suit up Barnes, we’re going to London.”

* * *

 

Of course Stark insisted on playing ‘Cold as Ice’ in the Quinjet. For God’s sake, Bucky didn’t even know these songs!

Stark, however, seemed to know all the words.

Tony was piloting the jet with his Iron Man suit on since he thought Bucky couldn’t fly it himself and they didn’t trust anybody else to come with them.

Bucky was back in his black leather attire, which seemed constricting and uncomfortable now. All of his weapons were still in their place, the guns holstered and the daggers sheathed. He frowned down at his left glove which was melted through and decided that he would get a new pair once he got back to America. _If I ever get back,_ an unhelpful voice in his head supplied.

“So what do we know about these guy?” He asked Stark.

Tony hummed, “JARVIS, would you mind filling us in on the villains in sight?”

“Of course sir,” The AI spoke. Bucky will never get used to it always being around.  
“The man with the Carbonadium tentacles was formerly known as Arkady Rossovich, he was a serial killer from Russia. Interpol apprehended him and signed him over to KGB. He was handed over to Department X where they performed experiments similar to the Super Soldier program. He was given the retractable tentacles made from the Russian version of Adamantium. He is known as Omega Red.” JARVIS stated then moved onto the next subject.   
“Next is Master Man, Sergeant Barnes and Captain America had encountered him on one of the missions during World War II. His name is Wilhelm Lohmer; he was an American Bundist and a Nazi sympathiser. He was injected with a Nazi version of the Super Soldier serum and became Master man. He was known as the first of the ‘Aryan Master race’ along with Warrior Woman.”

“So what, we’re basically dealing with Dark Side Captain and Bucky?” Tony looked over to where Bucky was glaring hard at the floor.

This was extremely bad.

“I wouldn’t exactly say that, Sir.”  The AI responded.

“Of course not, you’re too polite!” Tony smirked. “Heads up Barnes, almost there.”

Bucky looked through the window and growled. “Open the door, Stark.”

“You can’t just jump out there!” Tony shouted at him.

“Well you can’t just land this thing in the middle of the fight!” Bucky shouted back.

Tony grumbled, “Fine, let me at least get somewhere near the ground.”

Bucky got ready for a jump as Stark opened the tail part of the jet. He looked down; it wasn’t more than the bridge jump so he nodded at Stark.   
“Get here as soon as possible.” He threw back as he jumped.

He hit the ground hard, but he barely felt it. The adrenaline was rushing through his blood and he aimed with the FN Mk 13 grenade launcher, he was surprised Stark let him have it.

He fired off a shot somewhere near Steve to distract the enemies that were trying to attack him. Most of the RAID operatives have cleared out and now it was just Clash of the Titans.

The tentacle guy and the Master douche were momentarily distracted by the unexpected explosion. Steve took the opportunity and broke out of Master Man’s grip. He elbowed him in the stomach and made a grab for his shield.

Bucky’s field of vision was free of Steve so he fired another grenade and it hit Omega Red right in the chest. Unfortunately it only knocked him back; he was up and at ‘em immediately.

Master Man seemed to have noticed him so he started heading over. Bucky shot the grenade in front of Man’s feet and used the smoke as cover. He had to develop a tactic, he was always better at tactics. Diving into a fight head first was Steve’s thing.

As the smoke cleared, Bucky saw that Master Man and Omega Red have regrouped with what RAID operatives were left.

Bucky popped out behind Steve, almost earning himself an elbow to the face.

“Calm down Rogers, it’s only me.” He said.

Steve blinked a few times like he couldn’t believe Bucky was there. Then his brows knit together and he was angry. “What are you doing here?!” He shouted at Bucky.

Bucky cringed and shrugged, sheepish all of a sudden. “I dunno, looked like you needed the help.”

“Bucky, you know it’s not safe for you to be out here!” Steve glared at him.

“Well if it’s not safe for me, it’s not safe for you either!” Bucky shouted back. This was ridiculous, it’s not like Bucky couldn’t take care of himself.

Someone cleared their throat form behind them, “Hate to break your little lover’s quarrel, but looks like the danger is no longer an issue.” That someone was Spitfire who had her head turned to where Omega Red and Master Man had been.

Had been, as in- they were nowhere to be seen now.

Bucky groaned and Steve sighed.

“Well, whatever they were after- looks like they found it.” Union Jack mumbled.

“Did I miss the party? Damn it.” Stark dropped from the skies in his suit.

“Yeah, Steve here was too busy being a mother hen to stop them from getting away.” Bucky glared at Steve and turned to leave in the general direction of the jet.

“The Quinjet is the other way...” Stark shouted after him and Bucky really wanted to punch something.

* * *

 

“You had no right to be in that fight, Bucky!” Of course the fight continued in the jet.

Spitfire and Union Jack politely decided that they would rather stay in London. Sam was quietly watching the two super soldiers engage in a verbal fight.

“I had as much right as you!” Bucky shouted back at Steve.

Steve ran a hand through his hair, “For Christ’s sake Bucky, you know it’s not safe!”

“As I said earlier, if it’s not safe for me it’s not safe for you either!” Bucky growled.

“That’s not what I’m saying!” Steve shouted again.

“Oh, so you’re implying that I’m mentally unstable and should be kept in a cage?!” Bucky flailed his arms around, his fists clenched in anger.

“Yes!” Steve backtracked, “No! I mean, no!”

But it was too late, Bucky was already gone. He was breaking through the Quinjet’s door and jumping out.

“What the Hell is going on back there?!” Stark shouted from the front of the jet as Steve and Sam leaned through the hole that was once the door.

“Bucky!” Steve shouted to the air underneath, but to no avail.

There was a forest below and Bucky was nowhere in sight.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 2 with a little delay, not that anybody is paying attention to my updates :(

“I’m going after him.” Steve said firmly and went for the parachute.

“Jesus, Rogers, at least let me land the jet first.” Tony shouted at him.

“Steve man, there’s no point in jumping out of the plane now. He’s already down there, might as well make camp.” Sam put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Steve sighed, “Yeah, I guess so.”

“You two are like an old married couple, but with more suicidal plane jumping.” Stark added, not at all helpfully.

* * *

 

“Stupid Steve, stupid HYDRA and their henchmen.” Bucky muttered to himself.

He should have left Steve to fight on his own. But _no_ , his conscience had to step in and make him _care_. His freaking instincts told him no, _go back and Save Steve- Steve is small and fragile. He needs your help._ Stupid instincts, he should have known better.  
The situation was completely ridiculous. He knew Steve hadn’t meant the words, and even if he did- the accusation would have been half true.

Maybe he just needed a chance to prove himself.   
If they kept him cooped up in that cell the whole time, how was he supposed to prove he was better? Given that, jumping out of a still flying jet wasn’t the brightest move. Great, now he felt like a petulant child. He hit the fallen log in front of himself with his foot and winced as weak pain shot through him.

“Freaking Steve,” He grumbled and sat down onto the log. It quickly occurred to him that Steve was probably down in the forest now, looking for him. He groaned, Steve better have not jumped out the goddamn jet. He never had a sense of self-preservation.   
He slammed the palm of his right hand across his forehead; this was a stupid-ass idea.

Bucky laid his head back onto the log and looked at the sky; he contemplated his options for survival. He supposed he could hunt himself a deer or something if he got hungry and there was bound to be a creek nearby if he was thirsty. It was a matter of getting back to Steve he was worried about. He hoped he wouldn’t get attacked by a wolf, that would be bad. _For the wolf,_ he thought bitterly and frowned.

The forest was thick all around him but his peculiar spot on the log allowed him to see the clear sky. It was getting dark and he could see the stars soon. Bucky wiggled around for a moment trying to find a more comfortable position on the log. After a few seconds he gave up, seeing as- there was no such thing on a fallen log covered in moss and fungus. He sat back up and shook the dirt and leaves from his hair.

He mulled over the thought of going to look for Steve, but again he figured it would be easier for them to find each other if he stayed put. He sighed and pulled out one of his knives and flipped it carelessly in his left hand.

He was so immersed in the shine of the metal in the slow rising moonlight that he almost didn’t hear the alarm of the birds and the rustling of the trees. Almost.

He rolled off the log and crouched behind it, his combat gear making him nearly invisible against the dark surface. He focused his enhanced hearing and strained his eyes to see further. A faint figure was moving through the trees, it was the wrong height and width to be someone from the team and they would probably be shouting.

He reached for the gun holstered on his hip, sheathing his knife in the process. Unfortunately, the knife made a certain noise and the figure turned his way. It appeared to be a man, obviously- judging by his height and broad shoulders. He had a gun pointed Bucky’s way and Bucky didn’t like that at all. He really did avoid violence lately, but he had to do what he had to do.

He raised his gun and aimed at the man’s head. The guy was wearing black fatigues and it was hard to aim at the blackness, since it had very little difference from the forest around. But then again, he was the best marksman SHIELD had. (Barton would argue relentlessly but they never got to settle the score).  
  
The man, as he established that it was a man, ducked behind a tree. Bucky couldn’t figure out if the guy was being cautious or if he spotted him. The latter was possible since the moonlight was shining down onto his little log and no matter how concealing his black attire was, he was still visible.  

Bucky gripped the gun and moved swiftly. He rolled to the left and stood up behind the nearest tree. He took a moment to calm his breathing and scold his features. His face carefully blank and focused as he peaked behind the tree and saw the man doing the same.

So, he definitely saw Bucky.

Bucky decided to act first; he pulled the trigger and fired off the first shot. The noise rang around in the silent forest; there was no doubt that Steve heard it. Birds fled their homes and small rodents scattered all around him. It was a warning shot that hit the tree next to the guy. The guy jumped behind a bush in his vicinity.

“Who’s there?!” The man shouted into the silent air around them once the echo had run its course.

“Drop your weapon and come out with your hands behind your head, next time I won’t miss.” Bucky warned firmly. If Steve could see him now, being in danger even after presumably escaping it.

“Sure, I’ll do that,” The guy said and Bucky detected something in his voice he definitely didn’t like.

His grip on the gun got firmer and his aim got steadier. The man emerged from his hiding spot doing as he was told. His hands were loosely hovering behind his head as he approached. Bucky tracked his movements intently, the slight hitch in his step and the sway of his hips. The guy’s walk had a bit too much bravery and swagger for a man that nearly got shot. He stopped in his track, right behind a ray of moonlight that made its way down through the treetops.

Bucky could see some of the light reflect on an all too familiar grin. He growled and barely held himself from taking the kill shot. But before he could call out to the now, recognized man, a faint light started forming in front of his face. The man released a chuckle as the flaming ball grew larger.

Bucky seemed transfixed, all his instincts forgotten, as he watched it grow to cover the guy’s head completely.   
  
He barely had time to duck to the right and avoid the flaming ball of, well, fire that was shot at him. He rolled, then quickly collected himself and stood up. The guy seemed to be woozy from shooting fire practically out of his face. He swayed gently left and right so Bucky aimed and fired.  

He couldn’t bring him to kill the man, even if he did just almost burn his face off. He shot him in the right knee. The man groaned loudly and dropped down to the cold, hard ground. Bucky held his gun out again and jogged towards the man.

“Neat trick, don’t pull it again.” Bucky said to him, he pulled the guy’s arms behind so that they were resting on his lower back. The guy made little grunts and whined as he gritted his teeth through the pain of having his knee on the muddy ground.

“Oh toughen up, you’ve had worse.” Bucky mumbled as he handcuffed the man’s wrists together.

“I highly doubt you know that,” The guy replied.

“Oh, I know that, _Rumlow._ ” Bucky hissed out the last part, the man’s name.

Rumlow stiffened, all his muscles going rigid with the fear that has just caught up to him. It was nice to see that he could still strike fear into some people. It was a nice change, what with the Avengers usually coddling him. Not that he minded. But it was refreshing to get terror as a reaction once in a while.

“ _Winter,”_ Brock hissed out like it pained him to say the name.

“It’s Bucky now, if you would.” Bucky corrected and pushed him to his feet.

Rumlow groaned in protest but followed, “What are you doing here, what do you mean Bucky?”

“No questions, I’m in charge now so you shut it- talk only when spoken to.” Bucky ordered sternly, a silent retaliation for all the times he had to keep his mouth shut. Rumlow frowned at him and clenched his jaw; Bucky slapped his cheek lightly and walked him over to the log.

“Sit,” He ordered, Rumlow seemed to be pained by his decision to obey. He really had no choice, his knee was bleeding but it seemed like the bullet was a through-and-through. It was nasty, but less so than if he had to actually pull the bullet out of the wound.

Bucky patted Rumlow’s injured leg as a sign for him to straighten it. Rumlow rolled his eyes as Bucky crouched to survey the wound through the material of his pants.

“If you hadn’t shot me, you wouldn’t have to be looking at it now.” Rumlow said as Bucky made a sound of distaste.

“If you hadn’t shot a fireball at me, I wouldn’t have shot you in the knee. Now shut up.” Bucky gritted out. He purposely applied a little extra pressure to the wound and Rumlow moaned in pain. Bucky pulled out a knife and ripped the pants just above the knee.   
Rumlow made a sound of protest but kept his mouth shut carefully.

He needed something that would serve as a pad. Bucky looked around with a frown, he patted his pockets but came up with nothing. He patted Rumlow’s pockets and found a folded bandana in one. He scoffed and Rumlow growled. He put the bandana over the wound, wrapped it around the knee from both sides. It was a little inconvenient but he did shoot Rumlow, it was his problem now. Bucky made bandages out of the ripped pants and tied them over the bandana.

He looked over his work and huffed. He took one of Rumlow’s straps and rid it of the knife. He made it into a tourniquet and strapped it above the wound to slow the bleeding.

“The bleeding won’t slow down fast enough; I need to apply pressure to the pressure points.” Bucky grumbled and parted Rumlow’s legs.

“Whoa there partner, what do you think you’re doing? Didn’t know you felt that way, man” Rumlow complained loudly.

“Well the point on the back of your knee is out of option and the ones in your arm are inaccessible and don’t matter in this situation. That leaves the one at your groin, between your tight and your crotch.” Bucky looked at him with dead serious eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself, Rumlow.” He added, for good measure. “I need something round,” Bucky muttered. He reached behind himself and pulled out one of the compact exploding balls.

“Is that what I think it is,” Rumlow gulped.

“Don’t worry; I didn’t arm it- yet.” Bucky grinned and positioned the ball.

“I’ll get you for this, just you wait. HYDRA will not stand for this, they’ll come for me. I am a high ranking officer! I am still of great use for them, they will find me!” Rumlow threatened.

“Šuti, brate!” Bucky hissed at him and stood up. “HYDRA is dying, enough with the ‘cut off one head’ crap. It’s dying and nobody cares anymore.”

“Sure, you say that now but you don’t know what they’re planning.” Rumlow smirked.

Bucky stilled his movements and looked at the ex STRIKE team commander with intent.   
“Oh? Is that so? And what _are_ they planning?” Bucky squinted and leaned in.

“Like I’m gonna tell you,” Rumlow looked away with a chuckle.

“You’ll tell me, one way or another.” Bucky pulled out his trusty knife and closed in on Rumlow’s throat.

“Bucky, no!” A voice shouted from behind his back.

Bucky’s muscles locked in, he was incapable of moving. As soon as his brain caught up and his muscles decided to cooperate he whipped around, knife still raised.   
“Steve.” He said and smiled sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daaah, I kinda don't think Rumlow is all that bad even though in the comics he is a class A asshole. But the movie toned it down a little so I went with that, he also kinda fine so don't judge me! Again the language is Serbian which translates to English as "Shut the hell up".


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't be able to update next week, taking a trip to Prague and Vienna  
> So here's a chapter now  
> Also, over a 1000 hits  
> warms my heart to see people actually read this

“Bucky, what do you think you’re doing?!” Steve stalked forward and slapped the knife from his hand. The knife made a dull noise as it landed onto the forest floor.

“Well, nothing now.” Bucky murmured and looked to the side where his knife laid in the dirt.

Steve looked pass Bucky and gasped audibly. “Rumlow?”

“Steve,” Rumlow nodded his head as a greeting.

“Why are you not dead?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nice to see you too, Steve.” Rumlow gritted his teeth.

“Man, sorry to intrude but he’s been shot and we need to get him to a hospital or something.” Sam interrupted the glare fest that was going on and pointed to Rumlow’s knee.

“Bucky what did you do?” Steve asked, alarmed.

“Well it wasn’t my fault; he shot a ball of fire at me!” Bucky pointed his finger at Rumlow like a child.

“You did what?!” Steve pushed Bucky aside and stepped in front of Brock.

“I did no such thing!” Rumlow crossed his hands over his chest.

“Lies!” Bucky shouted and ran over to where a tree was scorched and charred. “See?” He pointed at it as Steve approached.

“Oh hell, could he always do that?” Sam asked.

“No he couldn’t,” Steve said and turned to level Rumlow with his Captain America look. Rumlow shrank in on himself. “Forget the hospital; he’s going to Stark’s lab.” Steve decided.

Bucky walked over to a patch of grass and dirt where his knife was glinting. He picked it up and put it back where it belonged. “He was just about to tell me HYDRA secrets, and then you showed up.” He said petulantly.

“I was not!” Rumlow yelled.

“You sure about that?” Bucky’s threat didn’t go unnoticed by Steve who pushed him lightly.

“Enough, we need to go.” Steve warned and in that moment, Stark descended from above in his suit.

“Somebody called?” Stark lifted his mask and looked at the men standing in front of him. He squinted, “I seem to remember only having two 90 year olds and one sassy birdman with me. Who’s limpy over there?” Stark motioned to Rumlow, who was trying to get away sneakily- and unsuccessfully. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Steve grasped the back of Rumlow’s shirt and pulled him towards Tony. “You carry him to the Quinjet, we’re walking. Be careful- apparently, he shoots fire out of his face.” Steve said and pushed the ex STRIKE team commander into Tony.

“Jeesh, fine.” Tony grumbled but slung Rumlow over his shoulder. “Hold on tight Smaug, I fly fast.” His mask clanked down and he was up in the sky before Rumlow could say a thing.

Steve sighed, “I still don’t understand his references.”

“Oh that one was to Tolkien’s-” Bucky started but stopped once he saw the glare Steve shot him.

“I’m still mad at you.” Steve said and started walking in the direction from which they came.

“You know what; you two have some things to sort out. I’ll just fly to the jet, see you there.”  Sam politely excused himself and gave the two brooding soldiers unwanted privacy.

“Mad at me? You’re the one that said I was crazy and should be kept locked up.” Bucky pushed past Steve angrily.

Steve pulled him back, obviously to lead the way since Bucky had no actual idea where they were heading.  
“You know I didn’t mean that, Buck. I was just looking out for you.” Steve’s face softened as he looked at Bucky in the dark.

Bucky huffed, “Used to be the other way around.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “You remember that?”

“Remember getting your scrawny ass out of more fights than I can count. Never could keep a lid on it, could you?” Bucky smiled fondly but sadly. His memories made and appearance here and there. They were mostly Steve related, and when they weren’t they came in the shape of nightmares. Dark and twisted, the Winter Soldier’s experiences and doings. The merciless doctors and that damned chair. After every one of those dreams, those horrid nightmares, he would wake up screaming and sweating. Nobody said anything; he guessed it was because of the soundproofing in his room/cell.  
He wouldn’t, couldn’t, fall asleep after them- not that he didn’t try, but they would just come back.

He hadn’t realised that he had stopped walking and was clenching his fists at his side until Steve shook him out of the trance.

“Buck, Bucky! You okay? What happened?” Steve was holding onto his shoulders firmly, the touch comforting and grounding him.

Bucky shuddered and took in a deep breath. He nodded his head, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just remembered a bad dream. I’m fine.”

Steve didn’t look convinced but he let go of Bucky either way.

“Steve, stop looking at me like someone kicked your puppy; I said I’m fine.” Bucky patted him on the shoulder.

Steve frowned, “Yes, because ‘I’m fine’ is always so reassuring.” He grumbled.  

Bucky rolled his eyes. Steve saw this conversation was going nowhere so he decided to continue on with the path. They found their way to the jet (where Stark was dealing with a very upset Rumlow) in no time, and they were on their way.

* * *

 

“What are we gonna do with him?” Tony asked as they observed Rumlow talk to Steve through the glass of the one-sided mirror.

“I don’t know, but you just rented out my room.” Bucky said, somewhat annoyed.

“You can stay up in the house, like a regular person.” Stark said, then he coughed- “With Steve.” He mumbled.

Bucky’s head snapped to the side to glare at Stark, “What was that?”

Tony cleared his throat, “Um we’re kind of short on rooms. You’ll have to share with Steve.”

Bucky groaned, “Jesus Christ, for a billionaire you sure do have a sucky sense of house buying.”

“Well this was an old house and I didn’t feel like upgrading it, it was nice the way it is” Stark defended with a pout.

“Save it, rich man. I don’t care; I’ll just sleep on that expensive couch of yours, maybe drool on it a little.” Bucky was pretty sure he was glaring holes through Stark’s face.

Stark’s eyes went wide, “You wouldn’t.”

“You ought to know me a little better by now, Stark.” Bucky smirked.

“Oh man, I’ll just make Steve take the couch- at least he’ll have the decency not to salivate all over it.” Stark crossed his arms, “Unless you want to share with Nat?”

“And have Barton put an arrow through me? No thank you, I’d rather take the floor.” Bucky shuddered at the thought of several trick arrows heading his way.

“Who’s taking the floor?” Steve was suddenly by their side with his eyebrow raised.

“Nobody, I’m taking the couch.” Bucky said quietly.

“That’s ridiculous, Stark don’t you have any more spare rooms?” Steve looked at Tony disapprovingly.

“This is not a hotel,” Stark huffed out an irritated sigh. “It’s either the couch or your room and bed.” He added.

“Then I’ll take the couch,” Steve decided nobly.

“No you won’t,” Bucky’s glare turned to Steve.

“Yeah, I think I will.” Steve straightened up and set his jaw like he was ready for a fight.

“Okay, no. I am not doing this, you know what? I’ll share with Rumlow.” Bucky angrily stomped next to Steve and opened the cell door forcefully. He shut it behind himself with equal force.

“Ouch, that must have hurt. Yanno, him choosing a HYDRA operative over you and all...” Stark slapped Steve on the back.

“Shut it, Stark” Steve growled and made his way up to the house.

* * *

 

“What, is it the bad cop’s turn?” Rumlow greeted him with a sneer.

“Shut up, I’ve had enough shit for one day.” Bucky shot back.

“Someone riled your feathers, princess?” Rumlow leaned forward on the table and stared at Bucky.

“Yes, your ugly face, lab rat.” Bucky bit back.

“Ouch, says the human guinea pig.” Rumlow squinted at him. “Emotions don’t suit you, gramps.”

“God, I’m starting to regret not making Steve sleep on the couch.” Bucky said bitterly.

“I don’t follow,” Rumlow responded.

“Of course you don’t,” Bucky’s tone took on a note of patronising.  “I’m your new roommate, be nice or I’ll shave your head while you sleep.”

“They keep you as a prisoner?” Rumlow seemed genuinely surprised by the fact.

“I’m not exactly _citizen of the year_ material. Given my ledger and all...” Bucky motioned with his hand vaguely.

“If I were you, I’d be offended.” Rumlow smirked.

Bucky sighed and moved to the cabinet in the corner of the room. He took out a blanket and a pillow. He set them neatly next to the bed, on the floor. He then proceeded to lie down onto the bed.

“Uhm, excuse me?” Rumlow towered over where Bucky laid.

“What?” Bucky mumbled and cracked open an eye.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Rumlow put a hand on his hip and cocked an eyebrow.

The scene looked pretty funny to Bucky so he chuckled. “Trying to get some sleep, you know- that thing people need to function normally.” He responded.

“Yeah, but what’s that?” Rumlow pointed to the blanket with the pillow on the floor.

“Your bed, obviously.” Bucky blinked, confused by Rumlow’s confusion.

“Aha, not a chance buddy. Scoot over,” Rumlow nudged him with a knee and a growl.

Bucky hissed back at him, “I’m not sharing a bed with you!”

“Well, I hear the floor is available.” Rumlow made some room in the bed and laid next to Bucky.

They were back to back and Bucky felt highly uncomfortable.

“Dear God, Stark better not be filming this.” Bucky sighed in frustration.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he is.” Rumlow smiled to himself.

Bucky elbowed him in the back, “Shut up asshat, you better not snore.”

Rumlow laughed in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In several comics Rumlow/Crossbones was indeed able to shoot fireballs out of his face but more about that further down the road


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I'm back! Thanks for all the kudos u guise!  
> I'm really happy to see people actually reading this story  
> So without further ado here's chapter 4

“Isn’t that sweet.”

Bucky’s eyes snapped open and he reflexively pushed the intruding body off of his bed.

Rumlow woke up with a yelp, “What the fuck man?”

“Stark.” Bucky rubbed the sleep from his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

Rumlow groaned, “That was totally not a valid reason for pushing me off the bed.”

Bucky sat upright and glared at the man on the floor briefly before moving his glare to Stark who was grinning. “What do you want?” He asked curtly.

“While you two were too busy spooning, I had JARVIS do a scan on your buddy. He’s been through something nasty and I need him in the lab to check it out. So if you’ll kindly drag him up there, I’d appreciate it.” Stark said then turned away to leave. He paused and turned back around, “Unless you’d like to continue cuddling?” He managed to dodge the pillow that was angrily flung at him by Bucky.

“I don’t like that guy,” Rumlow grumbled and stood up to stretch.

“Yeah well, he doesn’t like you either.” Bucky responded. 

Rumlow flipped him off.

* * *

 

Bucky sat on a chair in the corner while they inspected Rumlow who was sat on a metal table. Stark was prodding him with a pencil, and every now and then Rumlow would swat him away to which Tony would respond by finding a sharper object to prod him with.

“JARVIS, bring up the scans,” Stark said to the air.

“Right away, sir.” The AI answered and soon, a bunch of information was floating around the room. Personally, Bucky couldn’t make anything out of it- but Stark was frowning at the holograms.

“Okay buddy, mind telling me where you were before that forest?” Stark said.

“Yeah sure, and after that- I’ll buy you dinner.” Rumlow crossed his arms over his chest.

“Dude, I’m serious. This is not good, and can potentially be bad for your health.” Tony’s tone was as serious as it gets. That meant things weren’t looking so great.

“Rumlow, this is serious. Just tell us, we’re not going to do anything.” Steve interjected.

“And why _were_ you wandering through the forest alone? Looking for grandma’s house?” Bucky hopped off the chair and joined Stark in standing in front of Rumlow.

Rumlow looked to the side, avoiding their eyes and gazes. He seemed scared for the first time since the forest. All his bravado seemed to have evaporated suddenly.

He sighed in resolve, “Steve was right, I was supposed to die- but, then HYDRA found me again. You know, you can never quit HYDRA; not even when you’re dead.” He let out an empty chuckle. “They took me to an underground bunker of some sort, I was hurt real bad and they patched me up. They took me to an empty chamber, and the last thing I remember before I woke up is a sort of blue-ish gas filling the room.” He inhaled deeply before continuing. “Next thing I know, I’m strapped to a chair and they’re trying to wipe my memory out.” He gulped and Bucky froze at the mention of the apparatus. “Lucky for me, I had the whole ‘shooting fire out of my face’ ability so I managed to escape.” Rumlow finished.

“Just as I thought, blue mist.” Stark nodded to himself.

“Mind filling us in?” Steve motioned with his hands to the screens around them.

“Terrigen mist, a mutation causing substance. Arising as vapour from the Terrigen crystals. It was used to restore abilities to depowered mutants a few years back. It’s usually found in the city of Attilan over the North Atlantic Ocean.” Stark waved his hands for emphasis.

“Attilan?” Steve asked.

“Terrigen crystals?” Bucky added.

“There’s a lot of stuff you guys missed over the years. There was this whole ‘cure’ thing for the mutants and a little mutant civil war and the whole place went to hell. The Inhumans helped them out.” Tony rolled his eyes like everyone’s supposed to know that.

“Civil war?” Steve tensed.

“Inhumans?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“They live in Attilan, - great city, I’ll take you there sometime.” Stark smirked and turned to Rumlow. “Any idea who took charge of HYDRA?” He questioned.

Rumlow rubbed his hands together, “There were rumours, but I don’t know how much of it is true. I don’t know how it would have been possible, but then again these two are 90 years old and still kicking.” He pointed to Steve and Bucky.

“Spill it,” Bucky growled.

“Jeesh, hold your horses. This isn’t exactly easy for me, okay?” Rumlow looked at his hands. “They say Baron von Strucker is back.”

Steve gasped, “But that’s impossible, he died back in WWII.”

“So did you,” Rumlow said, “And so did he.” Rumlow looked at Bucky, who was glaring at him with full force.

Tony whistled, “The world seems to be full of the walking dead these days. I better get a crossbow and hole up in an abandoned prison somewhere.”

“How far off is the bunker?” Steve asked, genuinely interested in hunting down the Baron.

“I don’t know, I’ve been wandering the woods for a day before I ran into the Winter Smoulder over there.” Rumlow responded.

“Can’t be that far,” Tony thought it over. “Alright, little red riding hood you’re coming with us. We’re tracking this thing down and blowing it up.”

“Oh, so he can go on missions but I can’t?!” Bucky shouted.

“Jesus Christ, Barnes, keep your voice down. You’ll wake some more of the dead, or worse- Natasha.” Tony grumbled.

“Life is so unfair,” Bucky yelled and left the room.

“I’m just curious, did he go through puberty before he was frozen or is it just catching up with him now?” Rumlow raised an eyebrow as he asked Steve.

Steve sighed, “I’ll go talk to him.”  

* * *

 

Bucky was sulking on the terrace when Steve found him. He was looking out at the forest and sitting on the bench.

“What do you want?” Bucky asked sullenly.

“Why do I have to want anything?” Steve responded and went to sit next to Bucky.

“If you don’t want anything, then you want to talk.” Bucky pointed out, “I’m tired of talking, Steve. You know I’ve always been more actions than words.”

Steve nodded, mostly to himself since Bucky wasn’t really looking at him.  
“I know Bucky, but talking helps sometimes.”

“No, Steve, it doesn’t. I need to act!” Bucky’s attention snapped to him. “You need to let me act; you need to let me go on a mission. I’m dying here, Steve! I know I can help out in the field! I’m going crazy because I can’t do anything but watch from the sidelines. It’s worse than getting hurt, not being able to help is worse.” Bucky stated calmly, although his voice was raised a little.

Steve opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. He nodded again firmly. “Okay.”

“No, Steve- I... wait what?” Bucky gaped at him.

“I said okay, I’ll talk with whomever I need to. You can come on the mission.” Steve looked at him with earnest eyes and a small smile.

Bucky couldn’t believe it, “What’s the catch?”

“Try not to shoot Rumlow.” Steve smirked at the startled laugh Bucky let out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow was affected by the terrigen crystals in one of the timelines and I decided it would be fun for the story and since Inhumans the movie is planned in the MCU later on


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry that I keep missing my updates but I've been hella busy with school and stuff and I promis I'll try and make my updates more frequent   
> Probably on Saturdays or Sundays  
> Thank you guise for all the kudos and views   
> Stay tuned!

**Chapter 5**

The bunker wasn’t exactly hidden, per se. It wasn’t hidden at all. Like, really. It was a museum.

Stark had informed them as he did a sweep over the land in his suit, mark random number Bucky couldn’t remember.

They had all agreed to let Bucky come along, mostly as support since they wanted to keep him out of danger and stressful situations. He grumbled, but he was really glad that they let him participate. At least this way he could protect Steve if anything happens.   
So they gave him a Colt M4 and let him gear up. He secretly broke into Stark’s gun locker and took back his Scorpion back. The little thing was convenient to have around and he felt safer when it was near him. It was one of his favourite guns.

“So, I know where the bunker is.” Stark chimed in as he left the safety of his armour back in the house. He looked taken aback by something.

“Where is it?” Steve asked as he set the shield on his back.

Tony fiddled with a tablet before he brought up a map. “In the forest of Eperlecques, northern France.”

“Wait, you don’t mean the...” Steve trailed off.

“Yeah, _Le Blockhaus-_ not exactly top secret.” They all looked at Rumlow, he shrugged innocently.

“Where and what is that?” Bucky crossed his arms.

“It’s an old German bunker in northern France. The Germans thought D-Day was gonna happen at Calais where the channel is the narrowest. So that part of France is filled with bunkers.” Tony recited slowly like Bucky was a child.

“Yeah, but isn’t that part of a museum now?” Steve asked with a raised brow.

“Who knows how many levels that thing has, and recently it’s been closed for renovation. Some of the 5 meter thick concrete walls have been starting to collapse.” He read off of the device in his hands.

“Okay, but what the hell is D-day?” Bucky asked still confused.

Stark groaned, “Right, I forgot you are memory deprived at the moment.” Stark sighed, “It’s the Allies storming Normandy, Steve was there and he helped take back France from the Axis Powers.” Tony saluted Steve, Rumlow scoffed.

“You stormed Normandy? As in got off of a boat, and ran into the open fire of the enemy.” Bucky stated coldly.

Steve froze momentarily, “Yeah but, you were there too. And thanks to that, France is free today.” Steve gave him a sheepish smile.

“ _None are more hopelessly enslaved than those who falsely believe they are free_.” Bucky muttered darkly, “You must have been one hell of a motivation speaker to get me to go along with this plan. Reckless, stupid, idiotic...” He trailed off as he exited the room, leaving the remaining three men looking shell shocked.

* * *

 

“Did he just quote Goethe?” He heard Stark ask ad he leaned against the nearest wall- that was out of Steve’s sight.

His head was swimming; he was attacked by fragments of memories. Men in boats, Steve’s sullen face and scratched up shield. James Buchanan Barnes looking out into the jaws of death and not regretting dying next to Steve.

He clutched at his head and stumbled as he walked. He quickly moved outside to get some fresh air. Maybe going on a mission wasn’t the best idea he’s had in a while. No, he snapped his eyes open and focused on the sound of the wind picking up; he must be there for Steve. He didn’t know where this gut deep urge to protect Steve came from, but it was getting stronger with every memory he got. 

There was a knock on the terrace door; he swiftly turned around to glare at the intruder.

Sam was standing there with his arms crossed and a worried look on his face. “Well, you look horrible.”

“Wow, don’t sugar-coat it.” Bucky grumbled grimly.

“What happened?” Sam moved towards him slowly and cautiously.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “I’m not going to bite you Sam, you don’t have to act like you’re talking to a rabid dog.”

Sam shrugged sheepishly, “I dunno man, you seem distressed.”

Bucky sighed, “It’s nothing- just got another wave of memories.”

Sam nodded, “What about?”

“D-day, Steve was retelling it to me and I guess my brain decided to supply some pictures.” Bucky turned away from Sam and stared off into the forest.

“Damn, I forgot you two helped with recapturing France.” Sam said. “So what are we talking here, blood and gore or something worse?” He asked.

“Actually no,” Bucky tilted his head forward so that his hair was covering his face. “It was just the boats and the men and Steve being in the first wave of the men that stepped out at Normandy. Him foolishly ready to die for his country, and me stupid enough to follow him into certain doom.” He said quietly.

Sam hummed, “That’s nothing man, as long as it’s not torture or something similar you’re good. These are just old good natured feels.” Sam patted him on the back.

“You are absolutely no help, whatsoever.” Natasha’s voice carried over.

“Oh man, we woke the Widow up.” Sam groaned.

“Actually, I’ve been awake for some time now. You really think you can go sneaking around while I’m here?” She smirked at Sam’s helpless expression.

Bucky huffed, “I suppose you want to give me a pep talk too? Well if that’s so, make it better than Sam’s.”

“You set your standards too low.” She grinned.

“Hey!” Sam pouted, “Fine, I’ll leave you two ex-KGB assassins to trade state secrets or whatever alone.” He saluted Bucky briefly before he carefully avoided stepping in front of Nat.

“What’s up Barnes?” She asked, like she didn’t already know.

He scoffed, “Ignorance doesn’t suit you, Nat.”

She smiled, “And black kohl doesn’t suit you.”

“Ouch,” Bucky feigned that he was offended.

She punched him lightly in the shoulder, “Next time, ask before you borrow my eyeliner.”

“Okay, first of all- it’s war paint. Second of all- It was one time, and I didn’t even put it on. They just thought it made me look scary. Stupid idea, by the way.” He pointed out.

“I know, I know. Really though, what’s wrong?” Natasha persisted.

“You’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you?” Bucky sighed, she nodded. “Fine, apparently I have too many bottled up ‘feels’.” He air-quoted.

“Wow, what a shocker.” She jumped up to sit on the terrace railing.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“Gimmie a break James, you’re a walking bag of feels and angst. Anyone with eyes can see that.” She threw her head back to look at the sky which was partially blocked by treetops.

“Don’t fall,” Bucky muttered. He looked at her tiling backwards, the long strands of her red hair falling all over the place.

“Don’t stray off topic, Barnes” She warned lightly.

“Jeesh, fine. I don’t know Nat; the memories are just too much sometime. The difficulty to deal varies with the content of the memories.” Bucky said, not really liking where the conversation was heading. He tried avoiding the topic all together, but Natasha was persistent and stubborn. Also possibly one of the few people that can understand him and what he went through.

“So what, like- if it is good memories it’s easier to deal, and if it’s bad memories it’s harder to deal?” She looked at him curiously.

He laughed mirthlessly, “If only. The bad memories are usually Winter Soldier memories. I know how to deal with them. I convince myself that it wasn’t my fault and move on.”

“You shouldn’t convince yourself, it really wasn’t your fault.” She gave him a serious look.

“So they keep telling me,” Bucky looked away from her hard gaze.

“And the good memories?” She inquired.

“The good memories are the rare ones, the ones that are usually hard to deal with.” Bucky shuffled his feet nervously.

“Spit it out Barnes, we haven’t got the whole day.” She was smiling despite her words.

“They usually include Steve, and the time before the war. And these impossible instincts to protect Steve, save Steve, help Steve. It’s ringing around in my head, all the time and I don’t know where it’s coming from. It’s just there, constantly in the back of my mind. Nagging and making it impossible to get over it. Every new ‘good’ memory leaves the instinct stronger. It’s driving me mad, especially when Steve’s out on a mission and I can’t do anything about it. So it’s mostly not even feels, it’s frustration at Steve’s stupidity. And did you know that even before the war and all this shit he didn’t have a sense of self-preservation. It was maddening as it is now. They also remind me of all that I lost, all that I could have had and now never will. James Barnes’ dreams and aspirations.” Bucky flailed his hands around, exaggerating his words. He calmed down in a second and looked at Natasha. She was looking at him with a sympathetic smile, but she said nothing. He took a deep breath, “It frustrates me, Nat. Not knowing, I don’t like not knowing. And lately, I know nothing. It’s depressing to think that I lived two lives but don’t remember any of it.”

“So what, all you’re worried about is Steve’s well being?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. He nodded in response. “Jesus Christ, Barnes, I thought it was more serious than that.” She grumbled.

Bucky whined, “But the problem is that I don’t know why it’s like that. Why is the impulse there, I barely remember anything about Steve. As I said, those memories are rare and he’s just so infuriating with his puppy eyes and the worried look. That’s another thing; he keeps thinking I’m just going to break! And I can’t protect him if he’s just going to keep me in this goddamn house all the time. He’s worried about me, I’m worried about him- I’m starting to think that we should go another round in the ice, maybe another 70 years or so.” His chest was heaving with the effort to stay still, and not go punch something or destroy innocent, no doubt expensive, furniture.

She jumped down off of the railing and patted him on the cheek. “I don’t know what to tell you, James. This is not something in which I can interfere; you have to sort out your feelings for Steve yourself.”

“You know what, you’re speech is no better than Sam’s.” Bucky pouted.

Natasha laughed, “I’m serious though. Either talk to Steve, or find a way to let out your frustration. Who knows, maybe going on a mission and actually being able to protect Steve will take off some of the pressure.”

“Ya think?” Bucky muttered.

“We leave in an hour James, be ready.” She threw over her shoulder as she walked away.

He sighed, boy did his life suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got so many feels


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is I, with a chapter on time! Yess!   
> *whispers* go check out my Maze Runner story!   
> Hold up, is this real action I wrote? Why, yes, yes it is!   
> Violence, hell yeah!  
> Longer chapter than usual, enjoy!

An hour later he was seated in the Quinjet, nervously fiddling with the straps on his pants.

“Wow, Barnes, you’re like a cat on hot bricks. What’s up?” Rumlow asked from his left.

“Like you care,” Bucky grumbled.

Rumlow scoffed, “It would be rude not to at least pretend. You did kind of save my life.”

Bucky huffed, “Yeah, I guess. But I really don’t need any more lecturing and bad advices.”

“That hurt, Barnes. My advices happen to be very helpful.” Rumlow put a hand on his chest.

“Yes, I’m sure you were big with the HYDRA personnel.” Bucky chuckled out. 

“Rude much, Barnes.” Rumlow grinned.

“Really though, I’m okay. Just a little antsy about busting up a bunker that is a national monument and a museum.” Bucky reassured him.

“If you can’t handle the heat, get out of the kitchen.” Rumlow commented.

“Speaking of heath, none of that fireball shit again. I may not be allowed to shoot you, but that doesn’t mean I can’t stab you.” Bucky threatened lightly.

“What if it’s a life or death situation?” Rumlow raised an eyebrow.

Bucky squinted, “I’ll think about it.”

“10 minutes guys,” Natasha called from the cockpit.

“Ready to raise the roof, Barnes?” Rumlow grinned as he loaded up his gun. “Quite literally,” He added.

“You bet,” Bucky smirked.

* * *

 

“Quick briefing before we go,” Sam stood up from where he was sitting. “This is a highly reinforced bunker from the WWII era. The bunker was built by Nazi Germany under the codename Kraftwerk Nord West, or Powerplant Northwest. It was originally intended to be a launching facility for the V-2 ballistic missile. The bunker was never completed as a result of the repeated bombing by the British and United States air forces, as part of Operation Crossbow against the German V-weapons programme. It has been protected by the French state as a _monument historique_ since 1986. So I suggest not blowing it up.” He finished.

“You call that brief?” Bucky muttered.

“The main part of the building was housing the LOX plant and a vault where missiles would be assembled and prepared. On the north side of the building was a fortified standard gauge railway station, linked to the main Calais-Saint-Omer line. This is where Stark and Barnes will clear any debris from the bombed out ruin. After them Rumlow and Steve will enter on the same side. Now I suppose there is some sort of door there that needs opening, so on the south side Nat and I will disable the alarms at the main gate and bypass the security.” Sam ended his rather long talk. 

“Barnes was right, that took way too long.” Natasha smirked.

Sam glared at her, “Well sorry, this isn’t your standard run-of-the-mill mission. Complicated mission equals complicated briefing.” He explained.

“I hear what you’re saying, but it’s called a briefing for a reason.” Rumlow crossed his arms over his chest.

Sam groaned, “You bunch are insufferable.”

“Wow, fancy word, Sam. You get a gold star.” Bucky patted him on the back.

“Partying without me again, guys- I’m getting offended.” Stark’s voice carried through the earpieces.

“It’s rude to eavesdrop, Stark.” Sam responded lightly.

“Hey, I’m just looking out for myself. What if you were plotting to throw me to the wolves or something? I should know what goes around in _my_ Quinjet.” Stark said.

“Trust me, if we were plotting your murder you wouldn’t know it until it happened.” Nat said ominously.

There was a round of laughter before Tony cleared his throat. “Right, well. I see the bunker, after the mission is done rendezvous in the front with whomever you captured. Stark, out.” And with that his line went dead.

Bucky could feel the jet descending; this was it- his chance to prove that he is as stable as the next guy. But, considering the next guy to him was Rumlow, that wasn’t so comforting. 

“Line 4?” Steve asked.

“Line secure.” Nat responded.

“We’re ready to go, stay safe and don’t blow anything up.” Steve looked at Bucky pointedly.

“Jesus Christ, fine. I won’t blow anything up; you should be worried about combustion man over here.” Bucky pointed his thumb to Rumlow.

“Whoa man, no thanks. I’d rather not get stabbed by Mr. Sunshine.” Rumlow raised his hands and glared at Bucky.

“You know, Instead of taking them to the bunker- we could have dropped them off at the local kindergarten.” Nat mumbled next to Steve.

“Come on Dynamic Duo, move it.” Sam pushed past Rumlow and Bucky to leave the jet.

* * *

 

They piled out of the jet and started heading to their respected positions. Before they could fully separate, Nat pulled Bucky’s arm and placed something in his palm. He looked at it curiously, it was a freaking scrunchie. Bucky sighed inwardly and paused to tie his hair up.

They neared the North side of the building where they were supposed to clear the debris. Stark was already standing there and removing pieces of concrete as quietly as possible. Steve jumped to his aid while Rumlow and Bucky watched the perimeter. The building itself was huge. It was no doubt a sight to see it for the first time, and if he had time- he would have stopped to admire it. But its size meant that the possibility of a secret hideout was very real. Once the first layer of broken concrete plates was removed, Stark tore out the bars behind it. They entered the building, careful not to trip over anything or set off some alarms. He had never actually been on a mission with these guys, but he hoped that they knew what they were doing. If nothing, Stark seemed confident in the path he chose as he led the way.

“Guys, security disabled. Enter on 3,” Nat told them over the earpieces.

Before Tony could bust down the door, Steve put a hand on his suit.   
He then gently opened the door with his foot, the shield raised in front of him. Bucky would laugh, if there wasn’t something off about this whole situation.   
The inside was deserted as expected, since the museum was closed this time of night, but it was still eerily quiet.

“Should it be this quiet?” Bucky asked quietly as they followed Rumlow.

He seemed to know where he was going; thought Bucky didn’t trust him that much. Apparently neither did Steve, seeing as he kept glaring at the back of the guy’s head.

“I don’t know, I think there should be a guard around here somewhere.” Stark responded.

“Natasha, status report.” Steve said.

“As quiet as ever, no people around and definitely no HYDRA goons.” She stated. 

They came across a room with benches stacked in row and a big white screen. On the left was a sturdy looking metal staircase. Rumlow made his way towards it.

Something in the air shifted and the hairs on Bucky’s neck rose. He whipped around and shoved Rumlow out of the way as the bullet flew past them.

“Shit,” Rumlow muttered and pulled out his own gun.

Behind them and behind a solid looking wall, stood a HYDRA agent- probably not alone.

“Was machen sie hier?!” The visible goon shouted.

“I’ll deal with this, you guys go ahead.” Tony said and fired off several little missiles at the goons who started exiting the tight corridor and falling all over the place.

“Rufen Sie den Direktor!” Bucky heard one of them shout as he followed Rumlow and Steve down the staircase.

“We’ll be having company soon,” Steve said as they ran. He ran ahead of Rumlow and stopped them. “You direct me, I’ll cover the front- Bucky, you cover the back. He’s the asset here.”

Bucky nodded because the plan made sense. He unhooked the Scorpion from his back and aimed it in general direction.

“How the tables have turned,” Rumlow said dryly.

They rounded a corner and were faced by three henchmen firing at them. Steve deflected the bullets with his shield. One of them was down and soon the other two followed- curtsey of Bucky.

Steve looked at him, assessing, he seemed satisfied with what he saw because he nodded and continued down the corridor. They made a sharp left turn and found themselves in a room filled with, hopefully, disabled rockets. The room was well maintained and so were the shiny old cars in it. Bucky paid no mind to the cars as they swiftly moved past them. They took a staircase to one of the side rooms.

This room had chipped walls, it smelled like mould and it was damp. Bucky scrounged up his nose, there were metal rods sticking out of the ceiling and wires lining the wall. He didn’t like this place. The good thing was, that there were not many places one could hide a secret HYDRA base.

“Klingen Sie die Alarme!” A voice rang through the empty room.

“Here we go,” Bucky muttered.

“What’s the matter Barnes, scared of the low-life HYDRA agents?” Rumlow asked as he reloaded his gun.

Bucky squinted at him, brought up his gun, and with a grin- fired off a shot.   
Rumlow stood stock-still as a goon dropped to the floor behind him.

“You son of a bitch,” Rumlow growled.

Even Steve cackled next to them, but he quickly straightened up and schooled his features. “Right, no time for joking. We gotta move.”

The lights in the hallway dimmed, they became green then red. The, what should have been loud, noise of the alarm sounded muffled and distant.

Steve quirked an eyebrow. “Nat, I thought you said you disabled the alarm.”

“I did, up here. This is coming from somewhere below.” She said sternly, she sounded out of breath and shaken. They must have run into some trouble.

At the next turn Bucky crashed into metal. He rubbed his forehead, “Stark, watch where you’re going.”

“Sorry buddy, no time to be careful. Running from HYDRA henchmen with big guns.” Tony replied and flew off in a different direction.

“How big?” Bucky shouted after him.

“Bucky!” Steve yelled and threw his shield at the goon that was holding a, freaking bazooka.

“Holy shit.” Bucky ducked as the hoard ran towards them. Thankfully, they were momentarily stopped by Steve’s shield ricocheting from the walls.

“Run, for god’s sake, run!” Sam’s voice was heard even over all the gunfire.

Natasha and he caught up to them soon; they all huddled behind a wall in a small room.

“Status?” Steve asked weakly.

“Thoroughly fucked.” Rumlow spoke up.

“Outnumbered,” Nat added.

“No shit,” Bucky groaned and reloaded the scorpion.

“How far off is the door?” Steve inquired. His face was flushed and his eyes were scanning his team for any injuries.

“Next corridor on the left and the staircase down to the basement.” Stark said over the earpiece. “Get there if you can, I’m holding off all the goons in the hallway outside.”

“I suggest we get moving then.” Natasha pulled out a smoke bomb, “This should give us some coverage. How good is your throw, Barnes?”

Bucky took the bomb and weighed it in his left hand. “I throw better with my left hand.” He grinned bitterly.

Steve nodded, “Let’s go.”

Steve busted through the door, shield first, and made a point of standing guard as Bucky exited after him. Bucky took a swing and threw the bomb at the crowd.

Stark was keeping true to his word and keeping the goons back.   
The rest were running towards the elusive staircase and the possibly-not-even-there door.

Once again, Steve and his trusty shield busted down the door to the basement.

Nat pointed a flashlight from behind him, “Well boys, there it is.”

At the far end of the room, that was submerged under water a few inches, blinked a red light on a modern looking door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my need to put foreign languages in everything!!!   
> Basically they're shouting for backup and an alarm.   
> Stay tuned for more, leave kudos and comments!  
> Everything written about the bunker said by Sam is real, except for the whole HYDRA facility thing ahahaha *wipes sweat off her brow* no such thing yanno hahah ahaha


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 with only a day of delay!   
> Thank you all who left kudos and all the people that bookmarked I am so grateful yo!   
> *coughs loudly*check out my Maze Runner story*coughs again*

Steve nodded, acknowledging his surroundings. “Sam, we got this. Go help Stark; he looks like he needs backup.”

Sam huffed, “Gonna miss all the fun.” He said, but jogged back the way they came from.

Bucky groaned as his boots hit the water, “Gross.”

“Living in that huge house made you soft, Barnes.” Rumlow’s smug smile was in front of his face.

“Don’t make me punch you, because I swear to god- I will.” Bucky raised his left hand for emphasis.

Rumlow laughed and pointed his flashlight in Bucky’s eyes.

“What did I say, kindergarten.” Natasha muttered and shoved Bucky and Rumlow apart. “Enough, this babysitting is getting old. Focus, we have a mission to complete.” She then stopped, turned around, and dragged Rumlow through the water towards the door.

“Lady what are you doing?” Rumlow squirmed.

“Shut up and do as I say,” She said sternly.

Rumlow pouted but walked after her. Bucky snickered and followed after them.

“How’re we gonna get through?” Rumlow asked.

“Like this,” She shoved him against the door and a panel opened up. There was a retinal scan and a fingerprint scanner.

“Was that really necessary?” Steve asked with a concerned look.

She glared daggers at him, “Can it, Rogers. You want this mission over, or not?”

Steve looked to the side with a barely concealed look of hurt on his face. Bucky patted his shoulder sympathetically. Nat must have really been irritated by them; her usually calm composure was slipping. She looked like an annoyed parent.

Rumlow pressed his thumb onto the scanner and presented his eye for the retinal scan. The light beeped red, red, red, green.

“Welcome, codename Crossbones.” The voice of the door, and presumably system, said.  

“Crossbones?” Bucky scoffed.

“Shuddup,” Rumlow entered the room before Steve could take charge and enter first.

Steve pulled him back and stood in front of him. “Remember, asset. Need you alive.” He grumbled and kept an eye out for any movement.

This corridor looked sterile. It was white from top to bottom, it smelled like a hospital. There wasn’t a speck of dirt anywhere. They moved slowly and carefully. Efficiently dirtying the floor with the water they came from.

“Stark, any instructions?” Steve asked.

“Uh, wait, kinda busy.” There was a loud crashing sound and the sound of metal on metal.

Bucky winced, “You okay there?”

“Peachy, just your usual Saturday evening in my book.” Stark groaned out.

“Sam, you okay?” Steve asked, already turning around to run to their aid.

“Oh yeah, drinking tea and eating scones.” Sam huffed.

Steve rolled his eyes, “Right, of course.”

“There should be a door on your left, go through there. It’s a computer room, leave Nat there and you three proceed towards the door you’ll see.” Stark’s voice broke off.

“Stark? Everything fine?” Steve questioned. There was a noise, it sounded like rubble. It sounded like walls tumbling down. “Shit, I need to go help them.” Steve gripped his shield tighter.

Natasha nodded, “Just give us the directions when you get them.”

Bucky wanted to scream, freaking Steve. Rushing off, head first, into danger. Rushing head first into danger, _without_ Bucky. He couldn’t do anything about it now, though.  
They were moving on and he could only shout a ‘be careful’ as he watched him jog back.

“Don’t pop a blood vessel, Barnes. He’ll be fine.” Natasha gave him a reassuring smile, that didn’t really help.

They found the required door and entered the room. Natasha took down the two techies inside before Barnes and Rumlow could think to draw their guns.

“You are Jesus,” Rumlow stated simply.

She just squinted at him and shook her head, “Whatever. You two proceed; I have some data to collect.” She said and pulled out a flash drive. 

“Can you hear me?” Steve asked over the earpieces.

“Steve! Is everything okay?” Bucky asked frantically.

“Everything is fine, so far. Stark’s mask got a little smashed up so he can’t communicate. We have waves of goons coming at us, though.” Steve huffed.

“Hold on, I’m coming.” Bucky turned to leave.

Rumlow grabbed his arm and pulled him back, “Nuh-huh, you ‘aint going anywhere. You got me into this mess; you’re getting me out of it. Besides, I can’t take down a bunker by myself.”

“Listen to Brock, he’s got a point.” Steve said, “Now, go through the door. You’ll see 3 corridors; take the one on the far right.”

Bucky sighed, stupid Steve and his noble nature. He carefully opened the door and scanned the area.  “All clear,” He said to Rumlow.

They ran towards the corridor.

“What now?” Rumlow asked.

“Now, you’ll see a door marked with a big exclamation mark at the end of the hallway. Go through that room and into the next.” Steve said. “Enter there, and take down the computer and the programming.”

“Sounds easy enough,” Bucky groaned.

“I hope you know something about computers, Barnes, ‘cuz I got jack-squat.” Rumlow cracked his knuckles and unhooked the rifle from his back.

The hallway was so bright and white; you could see the exclamation mark on the door from the other end. Rumlow passed one of the irrelevant doors when a goon emerged from it. He got a hold on Rumlow’s neck and stated squeezing. Bucky ran forward, unsheathing his Gerber Mark II, he pulled the goon off of Rumlow. He sliced forward with the knife, efficiently cutting the artery in the person’s neck.

The red blood painted the walls.

Bucky stared at the liquid that was slowly sliding down the white expanse of the wall.   
His mind flashed red on white. Red on white on a mountain, snow and blood.   
Red and white in a hotel room, blood on a bed sheet. Red and white standing proud, the red white and blue of Steve’s suit.

He flinched back as a hand enclosed around his wrist.

“Easy there,” Rumlow said calmly. “You alright?”

Bucky shook his head, “Yeah, fine. ‘M not the one that almost got killed,” He glared at Brock.

Rumlow rolled his eyes, “Whatever, tough guy, don’t say I didn’t ask.”

“Come on,” Bucky took the lead.

Once they reached the room, Bucky put a hand on the door. “Ready?” He asked.

Rumlow aimed his rifle and nodded. “As I’ll ever be.”

Bucky forcefully opened the door. The room was a sight to behold. It was filled with weird objects, liquids and masses.

“What the...” Rumlow trailed off as he looked around.

“Um, guys.” Bucky said over the earpiece.

“What’s wrong?” Steve responded immediately.

“I don’t know what this room is, but it needs special attention.” Bucky said.

“I’m on my way.” Natasha said and Bucky could hear her running.

“Stark says not to touch anything,” Sam added.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Rumlow said as he picked up a vial filled with green liquid.

Bucky slapped his hand, “Don’t.”

Just as Rumlow was about to respond there was a sound from a door in front of them.   
“Come on, we’ll check the room later.” Bucky nodded towards the door.

They closed in on the door and slowly opened it.

The room was huge, filled with computers and people running around carrying papers. They were all dressed in suits and other business looking clothes.

Bucky quirked an eyebrow, and looked at Rumlow. Rumlow shrugged and moved into the room.

“Nobody move!” He shouted.

Everybody froze and looked at the two men pointing guns at them.

“Can’t believe that worked,” Rumlow muttered.

“Rückzug!” One of the people shouted and all hell broke loose.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *knocks on screen* Hello is anybody there?   
> Hiii, first of: thank youuuu for all the kudos and the views and omg I'm so grateful and thanks to anyone who even tries to read this because wow people actually liking my stuff makes me so happy. So here's another chapter to commemorate crossing 2000 views!

“Shit, grab one!” Bucky shouted as the people scattered around the room and ran around like headless chicken. They needed prisoners and information.

“It’s hard to do that when they’re all running away from you!” Rumlow shouted back.

Then there was a woman in front of them, shouting in German.

Bucky looked at Rumlow pointedly and Rumlow looked back. Before the woman could react, Bucky had fired a shot that hit her in the knee and she went down. Rumlow moved to handcuff her as people ran past them.

“Should we follow them?” Rumlow asked.

“Nah, Nat or the other three will get them.” Bucky shrugged. “Now, who do we have here?” He looked at the woman.

“I don’t know but I’ll deal with her, you go take care of the computers.” Rumlow pointed across the room to where an isolated computer stood.

Bucky nodded and moved across the room, looking around curiously. He frowned at the keyboard when he got to the most important looking desk. There was none. He sighed and sat down, as soon as he did- a virtual keyboard showed up. “Goddamn technology,” He uttered angrily.   
He moved the, thankfully normal looking; mouse and the PC came to life. And of course, it required a code. He groaned, goddamn HYDRA. He thought it over and typed in Winter Soldier. No luck, of course not. He would have been deleted from the server as soon as he was captured. He cupped his chin in his hand.

The box that required the code blinked, he stared at it and it stared back. Blinking lights and hospital walls, this whole place was horrible. As much as he hated it, he had to concentrate and bring up a memory related to codes and code words. He closed his eyes and evened out his breathing.

_Cold War Russia was what he got. Long coat covering his body as he moved through the crowd. Into a restaurant, behind the counter and into the kitchen. Into the storage room and though the door on the floor. A basement, a hideout and a base of operations. One of the more complicated missions. He was provided with a whole room that was actually a computer. He seemed to know what he was doing, he typed in a code. A code, what was the code? Yerevan. That was it, the code that he was provided with. It applied to all accessible servers._

He opened his eyes and typed in the word, _Yerevan._ The computer made a noise and the screen opened onto the desktop. ‘Welcome, Codename: Winter Soldier.’ It said in bright red letters. Even though he was deleted from all the modern day servers, the old ones still recognized him as a HYDRA operative. Bucky hissed silently, and got down to business. He pulled out his own flash drive and started downloading the information.

Once he was done, he cleaned out the computer with a series of moves and encrypted data he didn’t think he knew. For good measure, he even smashed the screen. Okay, more for his pleasure and less for safety.

Rumlow gave him a strange look but said nothing. “So, I had a nice chat with the lovely old hag here.”

Bucky crossed his arms, “And?” He looked at the woman whose face was now slightly smashed in. _Lovely talk, Rumlow,_ he thought dejectedly.

“Her name is Ms. Fischer, a recruiter. She’ll tell us what we want to know, once we get back to base- or well, the house.” Rumlow nudged her with his knee and helped her stand up.

The woman spat on the floor next to them, “Traitorous scum!” She hissed out with a heavy German accent.

“Yeah, yeah, save it for the judge.” Rumlow shoved her forward.

* * *

 

 After everything had calmed down, and SHIELD (or well, what was left of it) called in a cleaning crew, Bucky found himself in the strange room again. He and Rumlow were scanning it for anything useful, and/or dangerous.

“Think fast!” Rumlow threw an orb looking thing at him.

Bucky caught it with ease and raised an eyebrow at Rumlow, “Really, throwing stuff at the best ex-KGB assassin the world has ever seen? Or well, hasn’t seen- which is what made me the best. You should know better,” He said bitterly.

Rumlow sighed, “You’re no fun.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and rounded a corner, “Whoa. Shiny,” He approached the table with a staff of some sort.

“Hey, I’ve seen that before.” Rumlow moved towards it.

“Holy shit, don’t touch that!” Stark ran towards them. He jumped eagerly and carefully picked up the staff.

“What the hell is that?” Bucky asked, eyeing the blue gem that was shining at the end of the sceptre.

“That, my friend, is Loki’s sceptre.” Stark said happily.

“Did I hear you right?” Rumlow took a step back from Stark.

Bucky followed his example, “Loki who?”

“Remind Steve to tell you about it later, I gotta get this thing secured.” Stark basically skipped out of the room, a huge grin plastered on his face.

“I will never understand that man,” Bucky sighed and turned to explore further. “Damn, there’s a lot of cool stuff here.” He picked up a grappling hook and aimed it towards Rumlow. Rumlow, however, was gaping at something. Bucky lowered the hook, “What?”   
He turned to look in the direction where Rumlow’s gaze was pointed. “Well, shit.”

Two large glass cages, (containers?) were installed up against the wall. Each one contained a bed, a table and a small window that had a view of nothing. There were dim lights in the cages, but there was no mistake what was in it.

“Bucky...” Rumlow started slowly.

“Steve!” Bucky shouted as loudly as he could.

Not 10 seconds after, Steve came rushing in. “What, what’s wrong?” He asked hurriedly.

Barnes and Rumlow slowly pointed at the cages.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Steve said slowly and approached the glass. In the left cage, hunched in on himself and sat next to the glass, was a man. Steve slowly crouched down in front of him. Bucky moved to the right where a girl was laying on the bed.

“What should we do?” Bucky asked and turned to look at Steve who was already drawing back his shield to break the glass. “NO!” Bucky jumped and tackled him to the ground.

“Get off me, Barnes, we gotta get them out!” Steve struggled.

Bucky pinned his wrists in his left hand, “Steve, calm the fuck down. We don’t know who they are, and why they are behind- clearly bulletproof, glass!” He tried to reason with the pig-headed blonde.

“They’re people, that’s what they are!” Steve said angrily, but stopped struggling.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Bucky said menacingly. “Even if you did manage to break the glass, you might end up hurting them.” He added.

Steve rolled his eyes, “Fine, now- get off of me.”

Bucky released his hands but kicked away his shield. He stood up and offered a hand to Steve. His hand was batted away by and angry looking Captain America.

“Jesus, Rogers, it’s like you’re five.” Bucky muttered and approached the glass once again. He squinted at the man behind it; he seemed to be uninjured and alive. He knocked lightly on the glass with his metal finger. A pair of scared blue eyes snapped up to him.

Bucky smiled reassuringly at the guy and waved a little. The scared eyes turned confusing and the guy stood up. Bucky followed.

“Hi,” Steve appeared next to Bucky and greeted the man.

The guy tilted his head and said something.

“Guess he can’t hear us,” Bucky said to Steve.

“We need to figure out a way into the room,” Steve crossed his arms.

“No shit,” Bucky said and moved to the girl. He knocked on the glass and the girl’s attention was on him immediately. She glared at him through the glass.

“This one’s not so friendly,” Bucky mumbled.

“And by the state of her cage, she’s not that safe either.” Steve responded.

Bucky looked around, the place was trashed and there was pieces of furniture on the floor.

“Now, how’d she do that, Steve? No _regular_ human could do that.” Bucky said judgingly.

Steve huffed, “Fine, you were right.”

Rumlow coughed behind them, “Married couple,” he coughed again.

Bucky glared at him and Steve just shook his head.

“Be useful and help us find a way in.” Bucky muttered.

“Well, judging by the gate at the other side of the cage- the entrance it from the room we cleared before.” Rumlow said.

Bucky nodded and made his way back to the room with the computers. There was the sound of muffled banging against glass and they turned around. The man had his hands up in a sign of confusion.

Bucky made a circle with his finger and pointed to the metal gate. The man nodded and sat back onto the bed.

It was a sad sight, two clearly young people being cooped up and literally _caged._ He couldn’t wait to get his hands on the people responsible for this. He brooded silently as they made their way through the room that was larger than it seemed.

They entered the room with the computers and Bucky made a sharp left. The rest followed without a word. He wasn’t sure he knew where he was going but the doors had to be somewhere near. He ran his left hand across the white wall, leaving indentations- letting his sensors pick up anything. He stopped abruptly when the scraping sound of his hand hollowed. He looked at Steve, who nodded and slammed his shield into the wall.

The plaster cracked and the fake wall gave in. There was a small hallway, enough for several people to stand in it.

“Good job, Buck,” Steve said and moved towards the cage.

“Yeah, Buck, have a cookie.” Rumlow sniggered.

Both Steve and Bucky turned to glare at him.

“Shut up and come here,” Steve hissed.

Rumlow grumbled but approached Steve with caution. “What?” He asked, irritated by the daggered glares he was receiving.

“Thumb scan, moron.” Bucky said and grabbed his wrist- pressing Rumlow’s thumb into the scanner. The scanner beeped and the red light turned green.

The man on the inside stood up and approached. Bucky was holding his breath for what was about to happen.

The man reached out with his hand and smiled at Bucky. “Hello,” He said in a deep voice with a thick accent.

Up close, he looked even more exhausted and distraught, Bucky smiled back. But before he could say anything, Steve shoved him out of the way and looked at the man seriously.

“Are you okay?” He asked in his Captain America voice.

“Cool it Cap, he’s obviously not hurt.” Rumlow mumbled.

“Yes, I’m fine. My name is Pietro, thank you for saving me.” He shook Steve’s hand as well.

“Well, here to serve.” Steve said, eyeing the man uncertainly.

Rumlow and Bucky scoffed in unions. Steve glared at them. “These are Sergeant Barnes and Commander Rumlow.”

“Whoa, I’m a Commander.” Rumlow grinned.

“Shut up, it’s easier to explain this way.” Steve shot back at him. “My name’s Steve, I’m-“

“Captain America, I figured as much.” Peter said with a small smile motioning to Steve’s suit.

“Well, let’s get you out of here then Steve moved from the doorway to let him pass.

“Also,” Bucky interjected, “Can you help us with the woman next door. She doesn’t seem friendly, figured you’d know her.”

“Wanda? Of course, she’s my sister.” Pietro went over to the next door/gate and waited for Rumlow to open them.

Once he did, the man rushed in and was immediately hugged by the scary looking lady.

“Pietro,” She said quietly in the same accent, barely keeping the tears at bay. “Who are these people?” She asked after a while, still clinging to her brother.

“It’s okay, we’re safe. No more HYDRA, we’re okay, they’ll help.” He said quietly and petted her hair. She nodded into his shoulder.

“Whoa, people!” Starks voice came from behind.

Everyone present flinched, including Pietro who took a defensive stand in front of his sister.

Stark raised his hands, “Not gonna hurt you- just thought you should know that the Quinjets are ready to leave.” He said and then, thankfully, left.

Steve sighed with relief, “We should go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is canon divergence mostly because I hadn't watched AoU at the time that I wrote this so them joining Ultron, or Ultron ever existing didn't happen.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really really start writing again, I'm running out of chapters! Once again, AoU can shove it cuz it didn't happen in my world!  
> Thank you for all the kudos!

“So let me get this straight,” It was always fun to watch Steve struggle to get a grip on things. “You two,” He pointed to the twins currently in the Quinjet with them. “Are mutants? And you are possibly related to Magneto, who is also a mutant- and an evil one at that.” Steve said.

“Debatable, he did help out at one point.” Stark called over his shoulder.

“There is no debatable, you’re either bad or good.” Natasha added.

“It’s not all black and white, Nat.” Bucky interjected. “If it was, where would that put me? And for that matter, you.” He smirked.

There was a brief pause, “Well- you and I don’t count.” She said firmly.

Steve shook his head, “Off topic. Anyway- if I may ask, what did they need you two for?”

“Steve, don’t be rude- who knows what they’ve been through.” Sam scolded.

The twins looked down at the floor in union. Wanda kept huddled up next to Pietro as he picked at the bandages on his hands.

“I don’t know what they needed us for, but they did some experiments on us. They said they had plans for us, big plans.” He said quietly.

“What sort of experiments?” Stark asked curiously.

“That’s enough,” Bucky said firmly. “They’ve been through enough already; if they want to talk about it- they’ll come to you.”

Pietro smiled at him gratefully and Bucky nodded. He knew that it was all still fresh to them and that they didn’t need a reminder of their terrors.  

“Well, whatever they did- they won’t do it again. I’m having Clint pick you up and take you to New York- along with Rumlow.” Natasha said.

“Hey.” Rumlow protested, “Don’t I have a say in this? I did kinda help save the day, you know.”

“But you still kinda helped betray SHIELD.” She shot back with a glare.

Rumlow slumped in his seat, “Fair enough.” Bucky smirked and Rumlow punched him in the shoulder.

“Where are they gonna stay?” Steve asked.

“We’re leaving them with Xavier, the headmaster and founder of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters i.e. mutants- it’s in Westchester.” Nat said half-heartedly.

“Seems cosy,” Steve said, not really knowing how to respond. He was still new on the whole _mutants_ thing. He turned to look at Bucky, who was glaring at Stark.

“You gonna rent out my room out again?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, but you can have Nat’s. She’s going to NYC with Clint.” Stark said.

Bucky nodded, he guessed it would be better than the cell in the basement. Though, he will miss the security of it.

* * *

 

An hour, a debriefing and some arguing later Bucky was laying in a bed. An honest to god, king sized bed. He sighed as he sunk into the soft mattress that accepted him without judgment. He was just about to close his eyes when a knock from the door roused him.

“Hey,” Steve was leaning against the door frame- of course it was Steve, the big lug couldn’t keep the worry off of his face through the whole debriefing.

“I’m fine, Steve” Bucky said without lifting his head up from the marshmallow pillow.

“I didn’t even ask anything,” Steve said with an amused tone.

“Don’t act like you didn’t come here to check up on me,” Bucky raised his head to shoot him a mild glare.

“As a matter of fact-” Steve started, Bucky’s glare intensified, “Okay, fine. I came to check up on you.”

Bucky let his head drop back onto the pillow, “As I said, I’m fine. Heck, I’m better than I’ve been in a while. Getting some fresh air really helps a person.”

“You call a stuffy, mouldy bunker full of HYDRA goons fresh air?” Steve chuckled out.

“There was air, if I’m not mistaken.” Bucky stretched out as much as he could across the bed. He groaned as his back popped. Bucky would bet his right arm that Steve was rolling his eyes.

“Suit yourself. I’m glad to see you’re doing okay, even though there is something bothering you and you’re not telling me.” Steve hummed and turned to leave.

Bucky snorted, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Steve stopped and turned back, “Exactly what I said.” He stated stubbornly.

“Okay, let’s try this: what do you think is bothering me?” Bucky sat up on the bed.

“I don’t know Buck, you tell me.” Steve said persistently.

“Steve I am so not in the mood right now, out with it.” Bucky growled harmlessly.

“I honestly don’t know, there can be a number of things going on through your head. You’re not an open person anymore Bucky, I can’t read you like I used to.” Steve smiled sadly.

“Things have changed Steve, I’ve changed and so have you. I’m just sick of you getting into trouble without me around. You can’t expect me to keep still while you dash around jumping out of windows and airplanes.” Bucky lowered his gaze, not really wanting to look Steve in the eye.

“Bucky-” Steve started but Bucky stopped him.

“I know what you’re gonna say: _you don’t have to protect me, I can take care of myself, I ‘aint made of glass, Buck._ But the thing is: I do have to. It’s the only part of my being that still feels like James Barnes. The only thing I was ever good for is protecting you Steve, if I can’t protect you- I feel lost and out of place. Because my place is by your side and not in a holding cell.” Bucky dropped back to the soft bed and waited for Steve’s reaction. He couldn’t bear the look of pity that will soon cross Steve’s face.

“Two geriatrics are needed down at the basement, we got some info we need you to look over.” Stark’s voice rang through the air. His annoying mock tone worsening the situation Bucky has found himself in. When he got up he found that Steve had already moved and was heading downstairs. He sighed, Stark’s timing was impeccable.   
Bucky groaned as he got out of the soft cloud bed, he would have sworn it was calling him back. But work comes first in this line of business.

* * *

 

“You two look dashing,” Stark mumbled when Bucky and Steve arrived downstairs.

“Save it Stark, what’s the info?” Steve gave him a serious stare and Stark deflated.

“Wow, okay. Well, Miss peppy over there told us who we need to find and where. The problem is, do we trust her or not?” Stark crossed his arms.

“That depends, who got the information out of her?” Steve asked.

“Romanoff and Barton,” Tony said proudly.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other then nodded. “We trust her,” Steve said.

Tony barked out a laugh, “You two are so cute.” He muttered and turned to the staircase. “Follow me,” He led the way up to the lab/workshop where he stopped in front of a big screen.

“The man known as Von Kimmer is probably currently hiding somewhere in the Thüringen Forest.” Tony pulled up a map of Germany and zoomed in on the said forest. “He’s held up in a house in the middle of the forest, it’s heavily guarded meaning he’s important.” He looked at Steve and Bucky pointedly.

“You want us to go get him now?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah.” Stark said like it was the most rational idea ever. “Who knows how long he’ll stay there, he might be on the move as we speak. Surely he’s heard about the bunker raid by now.”

“I know you usually sleep for only 2 hours a night, but believe it or not- I actually need sleep.” Bucky turned to leave.

Steve grabbed his hand, “You know I’m going Buck, with or without you.” He looked him in the eyes and Bucky could swear that Steve was grinning internally.

Son of a bitch, he was using Bucky’s outburst earlier against him. Steve certainly knew how to use what he had to his advantage. Bucky was utterly powerless against his illogical logic and puppy dog eyes.

Bucky glared at Steve and shook his hand off, “Fine.” He left the room muttering about sneaky Steve.

* * *

 

Bucky was miserable. Not only was this whole deal with Steve not resolved, but he hadn’t even had the chance to take a nap. And that bed was _so soft._  He sighed inwardly as he buckled the straps of his jacket one by one. He could feel Steve’s eyes on him as he moved. He kept his hands as steady as he could considering that he could hear the wheels in Steve’s head turning. Luckily, before Steve could say anything, Sam walked in.

“So we ready to go?” He asked with a cheerful smile. His face fell when he was met by two equally menacing glares from the soldiers. “Er, did I miss something?” He halted his movements and looked at the pair.

Steve was the first to speak; he shook his head and continued his way towards the shield. “Nah just stressed. We didn’t even get a chance to rest,” Steve gave him a sheepish smile.

“Hey, I didn’t get to sleep either and you don’t see me murdering people with my eyes.” Sam stated accusingly, throwing a glance towards Bucky.

Steve sighed, “It’s nothing, really.”

Sam hummed, “For the sake of the mission, let’s say I believe you.”


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yet again I am referencing the comic in there and the Winter Soldier backstory. Hope you're all liking the story!

They stared down at the forest, the air whipping all around them. He was partially deaf due to the wind, but he heard Steve loud and clear.

“You sure you can do this?” Steve asked strapping on his parachute.

Bucky scoffed, “Please, I did this without a parachute and I was fine.” He smirked at Steve’s concerned expression. “Besides you’re the one to talk, don’t you do this all the time?”

Steve looked away, “Well, yeah, but-” Bucky interjected quickly.

“But nothing, Steve. What goes for you goes for me too. We’re even; you don’t have to look out for me.” Bucky pulled the final strap and jumped out before Steve could turn the conversation towards the little happening from before. A faint yell of ‘Bucky’ was the only thing he could hear as the familiar rush of air hit his face.

He briefly looked behind just to see Steve following in his steps and descending upon the forest. After a considerable amount of time in free fall he pulled the strap and opened his black parachute. Carefully manoeuvring it so that he landed somewhere where the trees were sparse. He detached the canvas and ran for cover into the trees, waiting for Steve and Sam to join. Sam was the first after him, landing at the edge of the clearing easily with his metal wings folding behind his back. They watched Steve gracefully land with a roll, having unhooked his parachute even before he hit the ground.

Bucky shook his head but kept his mouth shut, not wanting to risk revelation of any sort. Steve brought his shield to his front, nodded and started moving towards the house.

“Landed the jet, I’ll be there in 3. One of you has really got to learn to drive this thing.” Stark said over the com.  The three rolled their eyes simultaneously even though Stark couldn’t see them.

Sam looked at Bucky pointedly as if to say _‘Can’t you drive a jet? I’m sure HYDRA actually made you fly one.’_

Bucky grinned, _‘You bet your ass I can.’_

Steve motioned with his hand, ignoring the silent conversation the two were having, ‘ _Bucky go in from the back, I’ll take the front and Sam you check the second floor balcony’._ The message being perceived clearly, the three split- each taking their side.

Bucky sneaked around the house, anxious to get this over with. The house was more of a cottage; the outside walls were the classic Fachwerkhaus style- the cruck frame as far as Bucky could tell.  The roof was pointed; it had two floors and looked to be built for hiding. The inside was obscured by thick drapes that hung from above the windows, the colour was gray and it matched the door Bucky was about to break through. A little more behind the house ran a creek. Bucky looked behind himself and saw it glint in the moonlight. He turned back to the door and eyed the knob. He reached for it, not really expecting it to be unlocked. He was genuinely surprised when the door slid open with a faint creak.

He found himself in a cosy, rustic looking kitchen that was a decent size. He crouched and half crawled in, scouting the area. Seeing as no one was in, he stood up with his gun pointed forward. He stood still for a moment, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. There was another faint creak and Bucky cursed mentally. _Steve,_ he thought, _he really isn’t meant to be a spy._ The kitchen was in the far back of the house, it was adjoined to the dining area to the right with an arch. Upon closer observation, Bucky noticed they were actually pocket doors. The same was for every other room, as far as he could see.

It was extremely quiet but Bucky’s trained ears still picked up the sound of Steve’s feet stomping around the house. He was gonna have a word with the guy later. He moved and exited the kitchen; across it was a pair of matching pocket doors that lead to the living room. He quickly stuck his head in; making sure that nobody was there. He could now see Steve, he was moving through what seemed to be a library of a sort.

Steve noticed him too and raised two fingers, motioning that they should head up the wooden stairs.

Steve was about to set his foot onto the stairs, Bucky pulled him back. He pulled Steve closer to himself and hissed, “Stay put, you stomp around like a damn elephant. The stairs are creaky to say the least.”

Steve was taken aback by the statement, and blushed at the closeness- thankfully, Bucky couldn’t see him.

Steve nodded and Bucky glowered at him in the dark, “Stay. Put.” He emphasised the whispered words by thrusting an accusing finger into Steve’s chest.

Bucky turned around and skipped the first step, carefully distributing his weight as he moved up. Before he even reached the second floor, there was a loud crashing sound and a couple of grunts. Steve was running past him before Bucky could even comprehend it.

But not staying out of it for long, Bucky ran up the remaining steps and halted at the sight.

Sam was trying to wrestle out of a grasp. There was a redheaded woman with her legs wound tightly around his neck. If it weren’t for the black and red suit and the longer build, he would have thought it was Natalia.

Steve was already pulling the struggling woman off as Bucky reached for the light switch. The room was illuminated in a matter of seconds. Steve had the girl in a chokehold as she was clawing at his suited hand.

Sam gasped, “Agent Holstein?!”

The woman stilled and hissed at him, but said nothing. Steve blinked in surprise, “Erica, what the hell are you doing?”

“You’re too late, he’s already gone!” The woman spat, all traces of an American accent gone. Her voice took on a hard edge as she spoke, a distinctly German accent followed as she formed her words. “There is no stopping us!”

Bucky stared at her in shock; Erica was one of the guards that were stationed outside of his basement room/cell regularly. He thought she was just a usual agent trying to get by and grumbling at the sucky task she got stuck with.

“Who the hell are you?” He finally growled.

She smiled at him sweetly, her nose scrunching up and her freckled cheeks drawing back as her smile turned into a snarl. “You don’t remember me, James? How do you not remember me, we had such lovely times together. All those people we killed, you, me- and Brock.” She said with twisted amusement in her tone. Bucky flinched at her words.  
“The name’s Schmidt, Sinthea Schmidt. But my friends and enemies call me Sin.”


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD I'M SO SORRY   
> I've been neglecting this story for so loooooong   
> GAH I'm disgusted with myself tbh but life had caught up to me, last year in high school yadda yadda yadda I have no excuse! *weeps in the corner*   
> This was a real hiatus and I'm sorry, I'll try to come up with something good as the ending because this thing isn't even finished. *sigh*   
> Also Kpop is currently ruining my life and I'm trash.   
> But who's ready for that new Civil War movie??   
> Not me!!   
> Enjoy what little of the story I have to offer today!

“Speechless, are we, James? Winter Soldier, or is it just _Bucky_ now?” The woman was insistent in her taunting, stirring nothing in Bucky but a headache.

He rubbed his temples. The woman was now in handcuffs, chained to the radiator that was still warm from when the house was in use.

“Where did Kimmer go?” Bucky asked, for the umpteenth time.

“I am not telling you anything, Soldier.” She said in a sing-song voice. “Not until you remember, pet. You were such a good boy, _Winter_. Always following the rules, obeying everything Lukin and that that other Russian fool asked of you. I’d ask you his name but I know you can’t remember. Maybe it’s better that way, those were some nasty things you did. Some nasty things _they did to you._ ” She continued speaking, completely unphased by Steve’s hand around her throat. “I remembered! Karpov was his name, yes that old idiot. Wanted to keep you to himself, got you held up as his own bodyguard in Cuba until he died. What a shame, thank god Lukin was smart enough to strike a barging with me.”

Bucky could see Steve’s grip tightening, something resembling hate sparked in his eyes.

“Who knows what that old fool did with you! Ha! Wouldn’t be surprised if the sadistic bastard kept you around so he could cut into your flesh any time he wanted. Just like good old times!” She barked out a choked laugh right in Steve’s face. 

Bucky was so done with this shit. “You know what, I’m done.” He stood up and walked over to her, she grinned with amusement and satisfaction. Bucky glared in return, his face as blank as ever. He leaned over her and removed Steve’s arm off of her throat.

She tried to speak again, but before she could- his left hand replaced Steve’s. She went silent, her eyes fluttering closed as he emitted a slight electric shock from his palm. Her body went limp and he was finally, _finally,_ quiet.

Steve gaped at him like a fish, “Did you just!?”

Bucky shot him a horrified glance, “I didn’t kill her, Steve, if that’s what you’re asking!”

“Man, I didn’t know you could do that!” Sam piped up from across the room, where he was carefully nursing his arm.

“Stark tinkered when he was bored.” Bucky said casually, even thought Tony had to bribe him with a hefty amount of food and books.

“Speaking of, where is he even?” Steve looked through the shattered doors that lead to the balcony.

Sam put a finger to his earpiece, “Stark- you planning on joining us any time soon?”

“Sorry guys, looked like you had everything under control. I’ll explain as soon as I get there.” Stark said and the line went dead. 

* * *

 

After several minutes, Stark was standing in the master bedroom with them. His armor looked like it took some heavy hits.

Steve eyed and spoke up, “What happened?”

Stark popped open his helmet and yawned, “Well, long story short. I was flying towards you guys when I saw a jet leave the forest and decided I better follow it. So I did, turns out they didn’t like that. The jet was all futuristic like, some heavy science that’s way ahead of what SHIELD’s got now. Or well, used to have. It resembled my jets but it was meant for greater speed. I know! Imagine my surprise! Anyway, I got shot at with laser shooting thingies; _I_ don’t even know what they were! The armour took heavy damage, my poor baby, I had to slow down so I couldn’t catch them- but I did manage to put a tracker onto the wing of the jet. The bastards don’t know what’s coming.” Tony finished barely taking breaths between the sentences.

“That was _not_ a short story.” Bucky stated simply. He turned and went to the balcony, not bothering with taking the long way out- he vaulted the rail and landed onto the soft grass below with a soft thud.

Stark glared after the ex-assassin, “What’s his deal?”

Steve sighed, “This thing here.” He said and pointed at the unconscious woman that was still linked to the radiator.

“Whoa, didn’t see that coming. Isn’t that agent Holstein?” Stark carefully observed the woman.

“Apparently not, she claims to be Red Skull’s daughter.” Steve said calmly, his clenching fists betraying how angry he actually was.  

* * *

 

Bucky walked through the forest alone, again. The night was cold but not unbearably so. He walked in the general direction of the jet, or what he thought was the direction of the plane. No matter, even if he did get lost- Steve would probably find him.

The woman was wrong though. Cuba was one of the good memories. One of the few memories that weren’t stained with blood. Karpov had escaped there to die of old age, not telling anybody and taking the Winter Soldier with him. He served as his personal body guard for a few years until the old man passed. They didn’t do much, he barely had to use any force. They sat around in the sun; the old man told him stories as the former Soldier listened- not really having anything to say. They played chess, listened to the radio and sometimes- the old man even made him do the shopping.

Karpov was powerless to do anything else. The Soldier was perfectly content doing nothing, doing as he was told- which was, in fact, nothing. It was sort of a vacation for him, back then. Of course the other organizations had missed the Asset greatly.

That just meant more work when he got back. He shuddered as his head started to ache. He groaned loudly and sat down onto the floor, resting just for a moment.

* * *

 

He was woken up by an insistent wet thing being swiped over his face. He coughed and spluttered. _What the hell?_ He looked down to see a small, black, wolf cub sitting on his stomach. He looked around; he must not have been asleep for long. Nobody managed to find him yet. The cub whined, bringing Bucky’s attention back to it.

“Hey there little fellow,” He petted the tiny creature with his hands. The thing latched its tiny mouth onto Bucky’s forefinger and nipped at it. Bucky made a distinctive ‘awwn’ sound that he would deny with all his might if someone had heard. “Where’s your momma? Huh?” He nudged the cub down and stood up. The wolf wobbled slightly but went towards a certain destination.

Bucky frowned as he was faced with the sight of a dead, presumably mother, wolf. “You poor thing, all alone aren’t you?” He picked up the cub that squirmed in his arms. He looked at the dead wolf again, seeing the distinctive wound made by a rifle. He shook his head, “I know I’m gonna regret this, but- you’re coming with me.”

Two large blue eyes looked up at him as the cub started to whine again.   
“Let’s hope Stark’s couch isn’t _that_ expensive.” He mumbled to himself and started moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, so sorry   
> *cries along to the sound of BTS*


End file.
